House of Difference
by Erineya15
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my continued version of House of Anubis, as my other account was deleted by my school. I hope you enjoy my version of House of Anubis. I should have weekly updates. Happy Reading! :)


**Hey guys! This is my first story I am posting on FF and I really hope you like it. This story is based of of the T.V. show 'House of Anubis', so I am going to be clear here and say I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ORIGINAL IDEAS FROM THE SHOW! I am including some of my own characters who you will find later on. I am only basing and including the characters from the first two seasons because I didn't have a chance to watch the third. I hope you enjoy my work.**

 **Before Nina arrives at Anubis for the first time.**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Chemistry Class**

"Oi! You're going to burn the school down if you don't read the instructions!", Joy looked at Patricia as she announced this.

"Let's do it!", they both said simultaneously.

"If you do this then you won't get into a very good college Joy", Fabian said with caution not wanting to be blown up.

Joy looked at fabian and sighed. "Alright Fabes but only because you care about school."

Patricia looked at them and gagged. "Why are youalways siding with him?", Patricia had a disgusted look on her face, but then she started laughing. "Hey I'm just messin with you two."

The bell rang marking the end of school. The three of them started to pack their stuff away into their bags.

"Besides Joy, since when have you cared about college?", Patricia asked.

"Um, since I wanted a better future, Patricia.", Joy responded grabbing her phone and binder. Patricia rolled her eyes and let out a face towards Joy that looked as if she were trying to make a "you're a doofus" face, but failed, which made them both laugh.

When they exited the classroom Jerome was chasing Alfie down the crowded hallway, and he bumped Joy's stuff out of her hand. Jerome immediately turned around and looked at Joy. They both kneeled down together to pick up her binder. When they did so their hands accidentally touched. As they tried to look up at each other they bumped heads and Joy playfully pushed Jerome down on his butt. They started laughing.

"Okay lovebirds are you two done yet? I would like go home and have a rom-com marathon tonight!" Patricia said as Fabian looked down and the two and had a bit of jealousy from the attention that Jerome was getting. Fabian held his hand out to Joy and she took it. Jerome, still sitting on the floor, handed Joy her binder.

"Thank you." She replied to his actions and the three of them walked away, leaving Jerome sitting on the floor.

Out of nowhere Alfie came up behind Jerome and Smacked him upside the head and ran off into the crowded halls. Jerome immediately got up and ran after him.

 **Back at Anubis House**

 **Joy's POV**

Fabian, Patricia and myself entered the house. It was only two weeks ago that we had gotten back from Winter break but I felt like I had never left. I never want to leave again either. We parted ways in the entrance to go settle back in after our long day.

As soon as we heard Fabian close his door I asked Patricia "What was that?!" I exclaimed as we headed up the stairs "Back at the school with Jerome?"

"You are asking me? You two were literally falling for each other." Patricia replied.

"Oh, please! As if I would ever like Jerome! You know I like Fabian." I reassured her since I thought she was doubting my feelings for Fabes.

"Yeah I know, but it is possible to like two people at the same time you know." Patricia gave me a sarcastic grin. Then started laughing," I'm just messing with you!" She joked as she opened the door to our corridor.

I turned to close it as we entered.

"Now what's this I hear about you liking Fabian?" We both jumped to see that Amber was right in the bathroom doorway.

"Amber you scared me half to death! How are you here already?" I asked startled.

"Well I ran here as fast as I could because I left my poor phone here for the entire day. And you two were being as loud as a gunshot so I had to listen." She answered, "Now it's time for you to answer my question."

"Wait Amber Millington ran? Oh my gosh it's the apocalypse we are all going to die!" Patricia said acting scared, throwing her arms up in the air as she walked into our room.

"Okay look you can't tell a living soul about me liking him but yes I do."

She bursted with excitement. I knew what she was going to do.

"Time for my magic of matchmaking come into play!"

I guessed it.

 **The Drop Off Circle**

 **Nina's POV**

"Wow this place is way bigger than what it looked like on the brochure!" I exclaimed.

"Yep it is amazing considering it is one of the finest schools in the country." The driver explained to me. "Now where are you headed?"

I looked around for Anubis house and I think I found it. "Do you know if that is anubis house?" I asked the driver showing him the map of the school.

"It looks like it." He turned around and grabbed my bags. I was surprised by the friendly hospitality here. It was nice that people here were so kind.

When he got to the front of the house he put my bags down and waited for me. "Well it was nice to meet you Ms. Martin." He bit me a farewell as I handed him an amount of money for the ride here.

"It was nice meeting you too sir." I replied.

I walked up to the door. Before I got a chance to grab the handle, a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and another boy with dark skin and black hair ran out.

"Damnit Jerome!" I saw an average height guy with rosy cheeks, dark brown hair, and blue eyes run out of the door. He cursed at the two and stopped right behind where I was standing.

"Hi. Are you lost?" He asked me with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Not unless this isn't Anubis house." I replied and he had a confused look on his face.

"Okay do you want to come inside then?" He offered politely with a smile and grabbed the handle of my suitcase.

"Sure." I followed him inside the house as he rolled my luggage inside after him.

As we got into the foyer, I immediately recognized that this house was very old, nice, but old. I heard girls laughing in the room next to the foyer. I turned my head to the left and saw that two girls were sitting on a couch watching television.

"Are you moving into Anubis House?" The guy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Nina. I'm from-" I responded, "America", we said simultaneously. We both chuckled a little.

"I'm Fabian."

"Who's this?" I turned around and saw the two girls. One with brown hair and brown eyes and the other with blue eyes and red hair that had a blue streak.

"She is your replacement, Ms. Mercer." My jaw dropped as I heard a man coming down the steps behind me.

"I didn't know I would be replacing anybody."

"Replacing?" Both of the girls saying at the same time.

"Ms. Mercer's parents are here to pick her up." The man said.

"What about my stuff?" The girl with the brown eyes said, I think to be Ms. Mercer.

"They will come by later to pick it up. Trudy is packing it." The man said "Come on now."

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm and drug her out the door.

The girl with blue eyes, Fabian and I followed them out the door. We saw her get into a black vehicle with tinted windows and watched it drive away.

 **Hey guys! I got my first review yesterday and I was pleased to find it rather positive. It made me want to right more, so here I am. Enjoy!**

 **Outside Anubis House**

 **Patricia's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. I watch the black car drive away and then remembered, it was Victor who pushed her out the door!

"What the hell was that? Why did she leave?" I screamed at Victor.

"Tone Ms. Williamson. Joy's parents just decided to remove her from the school, that is all." I hated the calm sound in his voice.

I glared at him and then as he was walking away, I saw the new girl.

"You!" I walked towards the girl, "This is your fault!"

"Patricia!" Fabian yelled at me.

I didn't care. I walked back into the house and stood in the doorway. Victor had just closed his door entering his office. I ran up the steps into the girl's corridor and straight to my room. I sat down on my bed and stared at all of Joy's stuff packed into boxes already. It happened all so fast. I couldn't believe what just happened. My best friend gone in a flash, and that wasn't even her parents car! I know Victor is up to something and I intend to find out what it is!

 **Outside the house, right after Joy drove off.**

 **Nina's POV**

"Don't mind her. That was Patricia." Fabian told me.

"Yeah I figured that out after you yelled at her. But who was the other girl?" I asked him.

"That was Joy. She was our best friend." He explained.

"Oh I'm really sorry."

"I still can't process this though. One minute I'm yelling at Jerome and Alfie, then I meet you, then my best friend goes missing." He starts walking inside and I follow him. I see a door upstairs to the right of the stairs slam.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him, trying to be thoughtful.

"No. But thank you." Fabian smiled at me. "I will figure out what is going on as soon as Patricia clam's down a bit."

"So I guess you are the mellow one then?" I asked him.

"You could say that. Now let's get you settled in."

"Oh, who's this?" I see a short girl with short, black hair and brown eyes came out of the room I saw Patricia and Joy sitting in earlier.

"Mara this is Nina, and Nina this is Mara." Fabian introduced us.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you." Mara greeted me with a smile. She had a peppy tone in her voice that I liked.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied with a smile back. We shook hands and then she motioned me into what seemed to be the living room.

"This is the living room." I guessed it. Mara gave me a tour of the downstairs and when we got into the kitchen it was interrupted.

"Hello. You must be Nina." A woman who looked from Indian descent asked me. "I am Trudy your house mother. It looks like you have already met Fabian and Mara. This is Mick and Amber." She gestured towards a guy and a girl, both blonde. "Let's take you and your stuff upstairs."

"Okay." I followed her up the stairs. She showed me that bathroom and then knocked on the bed room door across from it. "Patricia?" Oh no. I can't share a room with her!

"Am I sharing a room with Patricia?" I asked Trudy.

"Yes that's the only open bed. But for tonight I think you will have to sleep on the couch. All of her old roommate's things are still here." I heard the door slowly open.

"I am not sharing a room with her Trudy." I saw Patricia in the doorway.

"If you don't want to be on the welcoming committee anymore, Patricia, then you go ahead and work this out with the other girls."

As Trudy walked away Patricia groaned. When she shut the door to the corridor, I looked to Patricia. She was glaring at me.

"Hi." I said trying to break the tension, but it only made it worse.

"Look I don't know who you are, or what you think you are doing here, but if you think you can waltz in here and get my friend taken away from me, plus take her place! Then you have another thing coming your way." She slammed the door in my face.

"Well so much for making friends." I whispered to myself.

I decided to leave my bag next to the door to investigate the house.

 **In the living room**

 **Fabian's POV**

"I feel bad for Nina." I said to Mick as he sat down next to me.

"Why's that?" He asked and started to eat a brownie.

"Patricia blames her for Joy leaving the house." He started coughing and choke on his brownie.

"What!?" Mara yelled over Mick dying on his food.

"You didn't here Patricia yelling at Victor over it?" I asked realizing they probably didn't know yet. Everyone was staring at me. "I guess not then."

"How are you so calm about this?" Amber asked me.

"Because I know Joy will phone us when she knows what's going on. It's not like she's missing." I explained.

"I guess you're right Fabian." After Mara said that everyone seemed to calm down.

"Fabian or Mara can you go tell Nina dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Trudy asked us.

"I'll go." I said when I looked at Mara. She was busy at the table working on a project.

I got off of the couch and headed up the stairs. When I entered the corridor I only saw Nina's bag in the hallway.

"Nina?" I said softly.

"Yeah." She sounded like she was coming from near the attic door.

"What are you doing?!" I asked her. She was toying with the attic door.

"What's this room?" It was cute that she was clueless.

I smiled at her. " It's the attic. Victor will kill you if you go up there."

"Which exactly why I am telling Victor what she's doing." I heard Patricia and I turned around. She was already out the door.

 **So how do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Hey guys sorry the last chapter was late. I had some trouble putting it into the story. So I am posting two chapters today, with this being the second one. I hope you guys like it. :)**

 **Girls Corridor**

 **Nina's POV**

Oh great. First day here and I am already into trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have come here.

" **WHAT?!"** I heard Victor scream. And here comes the expellment.

I saw Patricia lead Victor into the girl's corridor.

"Nina Martin!" I closed my eyes while Victor yelled at me. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Then I heard someone running up the stairs. Perfect, now all of my other housemates could watch me be expelled.

"Victor!" I opened my eyes to see Trudy to come be my savior. "What happened?"

"This child is tampering with the attic!" He screamed still facing me.

"Victor, I am sorry. I didn't tell her about the attic. It is my fault. But-" Victor interrupted Trudy.

"I don't care to listen to your excuses, Trudy. I will let it go." Victor calmed down surprisingly, "However, I want noone near that door again!" Victor gave a quick glare to everyone in the corridor before he stormed out.

"Thank you Trudy. You saved my life." I said to her. Patricia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's fine sweetie. I should've said something about it. Now, supper's ready wash up and come downstairs." She gave my arm a reassuring squeeze and smile. Then she turned around and headed back downstairs with Patricia following her.

"Well that went better than I thought would go." Fabian smiled at me.

"Yeah I thought for sure he was going to bite my head off." We both started laughing.

"I will meet you downstairs in the living room, yeah?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled, and he smiled back and went downstairs. Oh my gosh, he is really sweet...and cute.

I turned to go into the bathroom and washed my hands. Then I headed downstairs. When I walked into the living room Fabian wasn't in there. I'm sure he was just washing up too, so I sat down and waited for him. The two boys that ran out of the door when I first got there were standing around the table, eyeballing the food Trudy was putting out. Patricia was glaring at me and I could feel tension in the room.

"Okay! Nina, where are you from?" Mara asked.

"Really Mara? It's obvious she's from America." Amber answered her right when I opened my mouth.

"It's not like it's a tiny island with only one little town. It's huge with many fascinating places. Now Nina you were going to say?" She let me talk.

"Well, I live in California."

"Really?! Wow so do you surf?" Mick was getting all purkey once he heard that.

"Well not really. It was nice though. I went to the beach a lot but I didn't live in the Bay Area or Los Angeles. I live near the Bay though." When I finished talking I think I lost Mick and Amber on the way there. They looked confused but Mara knew what I was talking about. And as I looked to my right Fabian was apparently listening too.

 **Supper Time**

 **Fabian's POV**

Geez she is so cute. I think I am staring. I will just look at Mara for a second.

"So Fabian are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Jerome said as he put his arm around Alfie who was sitting next to him.

"Um, Nina this is Jerome and Alfie. Alfie, Jerome, this is Nina she's from California" I responded. She waved to the both of them. I started drinking my water.

"Well that's nice. So tell me Nina, do you have a boyfriend?" I heard Jerome ask her and I tried not to choke. Oh my gosh why did he just ask her that?!

"No, I do not." Nina smiled at Jerome. She smiled at him! Was he trying to flirt? Well two can play at this game.

"Oh really? I assumed you did." I answered, hoping she would ask why.

 **Jerome's POV**

Oh sweet Jesus please ask why! Ha, I love playing with Fabian. It's obvious he likes her. But I feel like there's something missing.

"Why's that?" She smiled at him. Thank the heavens!

"Because you have an adorable personality. I mean, what guy could resist that look of innocence on your face?" Oh I love my sweet self. Ha ha ha. Fabian was about to pop right into the form of a tomato he was turning so red.

"Okay well Jerome has the hots for the best friend kidnapper." Patricia said. What on Earth was she talking about. Then I looked around the table… Joy.

"Where's Joy?" I asked.

"Nina did away with her." What the hell is Patricia talking about?

"Patricia!" Trudy, Fabian, and Mara shouted at her.

"What is going on?" I finally demanded. God no one wants to give straight answers here.

"Joy has left Anubis house." Trudy responded.

"And Patricia thinks that Nina has something to do with it." Fabian added.

"Woah, woah. Slow down a bit." I put a hand gesture out. "Joy has left? What for?" I can't believe this is happening. I have liked that girl forever.

"Yes Joy has left! What are you deaf?" Patricia yelled into my ear. God I hate how that girl sits right next to me.

"Okay! Okay! Why has she left?" I asked again.

"No one knows." Trudy gave me a sad look.

I don't want to believe this. I have to find her.

 **So third chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but I think it was pretty good, don't you? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Hey guys. Sorry about the short chapter before and it took me forever to write this one. But I tired to make up for it making it really long! Hope you like it. :)**

 **9:00 P.M. Girls Corridor**

 **Jerome's POV**

I knocked on Patricia's door. It opened slowly. Patricia looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"What do you want slimeball?" She asked me with disgust crossing her arms. Man the near of this woman.

"I want to make a deal." She gawked at me and rolled her eyes while attempting to close the door. I put my foot in between the door and it's frame. God that hurt.

"Hey come on now! It's about Joy." She looked at me as if she were interested and open the door all the way again.

"Come in." I walked in and she shut the door behind me. "Now what is it?"

"Look I know we hate each other, but we have something in common." She raised one eyebrow. "Joy?"

"Oh." she said finally understanding. "You like Joy?"

"Oh trust me I despise the girl. But I would rather have her here than that stupid American." Now I think she liked me saying that. Of course, I didn't mean it, I just wanted her on my side for the moment.

"Well it didn't seem that way at dinner."

"Patricia you know me, I love messing with the geek." I said referring to Fabian.

"Who doesn't?" She paused for a moment, then said, "Okay I'm in."

"Good. But no one can know what we are up to."

"That's fine. The only person I would've told isn't here anymore."

"Fantastic."

 **9:30 P.M. Living room**

 **Mara's POV**

"Is Patricia really making you stay downstairs?" I asked Nina.

"No. It's just that Trudy said all of Joy's things are still in the room. So I don't want to step foot in there until it is cleared. I'm already being accused of kidnapping by her. I don't want to be called a thief too." Nina responded.

"Good thinking." Fabian smiled at her. You know I think there is something going on between those two.

"Nina!" I heard Patricia scream running down the stairs. But there was two sets of foot steps. What is she doing now? "Nina, I'm sorry about earlier." She said walking into the room. But surprisingly Jerome followed her. I think everyone in this house is losing their minds but me. Patricia never apologizes and she hates Jerome. Something is up.

"It's okay." She smiled.

"Good cause, I don't want you to think you have to sleep down here forever. You are welcome up there tonight if you want.

"Um…" Nina looked at me, and I shook my head slightly. "Patricia-" I cut Nina off.

"Well, what Nina is trying to say is that she accepted Amber and mines offer." Everyone looked confused. "Amber offered Nina to switch bedrooms with her."

"I-" Amber said but I kicked her leg next to me. "Yup, I did." Amber smiled. I know Patricia's up to something she never apologizes, **ever!**

"Oh, um okay. Well I already took your suitcase into my room so if you are looking for it later that's where it is." She said to Nina. Jerome went to his room and Patricia followed him. As soon as we heard the door shut Amber glared at me.

"Mara! You know I can't share a room with Patricia! She is like my total opposite!" Amber yelled at me.

"Look I know but this is only temporary. Okay, Amber? Just until I figure out what is going on." She sighed.

"Okay I guess." Amber said.

"That's a good idea Mara I thought something was up too." Fabian agreed with me. Nina, however still looked confused.

"If the devil was in this house, it would be Victor, but Patricia is a close second." I explained.

"Hey, come on now. She's our friend, Mara." Fabian said to me.

"Yeah but she's sneaky."

 **Patricia's POV**

"Now how are we supposed to search her stuff?!" I yelled at Jerome.

"Look sometime during school we can come back to the house, like at lunch tomorrow." He whispered trying to not be too loud I'm guessing. That boy better know what he's doing.

"Woah what are you two doing?" Just then we remembered that Alfie lived in the room as well.

"Look Alfie, go to sleep this was all a dream." Jerome said trying to be in a soothing voice. Alfie laid down in his bed and tried to go to sleep. Jerome turned on the radio on a low volume so Alfie couldn't hear us.

"What the hell. Now he will think we are up to something." I whispered.

"It's okay, we both know that boy is too dumb to think we are up to anything." Jerome tried to cover himself, but I know that it was really obvious.

"I'm going to bed." I turned around and quickly exited the room. I heard him try to say my name but I didn't want to listen.

 **Jerome's POV**

I went over to Alfie's nightstand and turned off the radio.

"Thanks Alfie. Now I will never find out where Joy went." I yelled at him.

"Well sorry for living. Gosh maybe if you are soooo interested in Joy's existence, maybe I don't need to be at this house anymore." Alfie left the room. What am I doing? What the hell is wrong with me? I should've went into the laundry room instead… At least then I wouldn't have everyone mad at me. I laid down on my bed and put my phone on the nightstand. That's the least thing I remember before waking up to an empty Alfie bed across the room. I got up and ran out of the room. Only Nina was in the living room because she slept down there. I looked at my watch and it was only 5 A.M. We didn't have school for another 3 hours and Alfie wasn't here! I ran up the stairs to Victor's office.

"Victor!" I yelled coming up to the door. He was stroking his terrifying bird Corrbier's feathers, but then stopped and motioned me to come in.

"What's the matter Jerome?" He asked me as if he didn't care, but this is something beyond his matters.

"Alfie! He's gone!" Victor looked up at me. He looked like he was angry.

"WHAT!?" He got up and quickly walked downstairs. I followed him into our room as he slammed the door open, walked in, and looked around. "Where has he gone?" He asked me angrily.

"I don't know, honest." I put my hands up. I followed Victor out into the hallway. We saw Nina come out of the living room rubbing her eyes, then looking at us.

"You!" Victor pointed walking towards her. "Have anyone come in or out of that door?!"

"No. Not that I know of." When Nina said that Victor look furius. Then started looking down the sign in sheet book. "Oh! He signed out. It says he went with his parents somewhere." Victor sighed. I think he had enough stress for the day. Although, I think he's never pleasant.

"Victor what's going on?" I saw Trudy come out of her room near the front door.

"Alfie has left." He responded with relief.

"For how long?" I looked at the sign out sheet. I couldn't believe it. "He was leaving Anubis house, for the rest of the year." I turned around and looked at everyone. Then stormed off to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. He left all of his stuff here. He has to be coming back next year then, right?

This is because Nina's here. I like her but me and Patricia wouldn't have made a plan to figure out what Nina has done with Joy. Really it's my fault. If I hadn't yelled at Alfie then this wouldn't have happened.

 **Right after Jerome looked at the sign out sheet**

 **Nina's POV**

Wow. I feel like this is all of my fault. If I hadn't come here then none of this wouldn't have happened.

Fabian came out of his room.

"What's all the yelling about?" Then after he said that, Mick followed him out of the room.

"Alfie left…." I paused, then said " and it's because of me." I ran out the front door and headed to the school. I needed to get my uniform from Mr. Sweet anyways. When I ran out the door I heard someone following me. When I turned around, it was Fabian.

"Where are you going? You aren't leaving are you?" He asked me

"No I'm not. I have to get something from Mr. Sweet."

"You aren't joining classes today?"

"I am. I'm getting ready when I get back from the school."

"Well I will walk you there. The school is huge, it's like a maze."

"Thanks, I'd like that." We both smiled at each other. I think I like him. I don't know. Maybe people here are just really nice.

We got to Mr. Sweet's office and knocked on the door. Then we heard him say "Come in," loud enough for us to hear him. As we entered the door he started talking.

"Oh, Mr. Rutter, showing our new student around I see?" He asked.

"Actually Sir, Nina needed her uniform." He requested for me.

"Oh yes," He turned around in his rolling chair and reached into a box. Then handed me five individually wrapped uniforms.

"You are a small, am I correct?" He asked me. That made me feel good about myself.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"Well, we have to get back to the house now. I will see you later." Fabian announced. Before we walked out the door Mr. Sweet stopped us.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot your schedule." Mr. Sweet got up and handed me a piece of paper with all of my classes on it.

"Thank you." I said, as Fabian and I walked out the door. Mr. Sweet shut it as we started walking down the hallway.

"Thanks for walking me here, I don't think I would have found it in time." I thanked Fabian.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He looked at his phone, "We still have two hours before school starts. Would you fancy a walk?"

"Yeah sure." We walked around looking at the other houses on campus. They were all very nice, but I still liked Anubis house the best. It had that old rustic feeling that I like. I was chilly and I was wearing my shorts and sandals. The dew on the grass made my feet wet and the air was wet. The sun still wasn't up yet and I was really tired, probably jet lag. The sky was a dark blue with clouds, then as we walked longer, the clouds started to change color. They were pink and orange, many other colors too, but those stuck out the most. I am glad Fabian took me on this walk, it was a good stress reliever. I looked at him and he was staring at me smiling.

"What do I have something in my teeth.?" I asked him.

"No, you were smiling, I thought it was cute." Once he said that, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah this walk is probably the most peaceful moment I have had here so far."

"It's nice isn't it."

"Yeah", I responded.

"Do you want me to carry a few of those uniforms?" Fabian is so sweet. I nodded and gave him three of them.

 **Fabian's POV**

Oh my god. I am loosing my mind with this girl. She is so sweet. I look at her face and I can't forget her beauty. If only I could tell someone how I feel about her. I couldn't tell Mick because then it would get to Amber, then the whole school would know. Jerome is not trustworthy, and then there's Alfie. Alfie's gone. I can't believe it. We have been the same group of friends for years, and now, it's changing. Wonder if someone new is coming to the school. Hopefully he won't flirt with Nina. Any chance I have with her would be stolen in an instant.

"Fabian?" She asked me.

"Yes?"

"I think we should go back now, we could be just in time for breakfast after we get ready."

"Yeah sure." I didn't want to go back to the house yet. I liked looking at her happy.

I started following her because I had no reason not to. When we got back to the house I stopped to open the door. Then I saw Patricia walking down the stairs.

"Where have you two been?" She asked us.

"Uniforms." Nina replied, grabbing the rest of the uniforms out of my arms. Once Patricia was into the other room Nina faced me.

"Thank you, Fabian. That was fun." She smiled, and I couldn't believe it. My face started to blush tremendously, I could feel it. My heart started beating really fast and before I knew it she turned around and headed up starts. My eyes were wide. I was trying to accept the fact that she kissed me on the cheek. I really like this girl.

 **Hey, hope you liked the last chapter! I tried to make this one better.**

 **Nina's POV**

I ran up the stairs and ran into the girl's corridor. I kissed him on the cheek! Watch now he won't feel the same way. Now it's going to be awkward between us. I need to get ready. I and really going to regret going into this room later. I entered Patricia's room to get my suitcase. I didn't want to be framed of anything missing so I walked in and walked out. There was Amber as I closed the door.

"You're up already?" She asked me rubbing her eyes, holding her uniform.

"Yep. I had to get my uniform and schedule"

"Oh. How did you find your way to Mr. Sweet's office?" Crap. What am I supposed to tell her? I don't want her to think I like Fabian. Well truth is always good.

"I left the house upset. But Fabian came after me to show me the way there." Ahh now she's going to think that he likes me. Oh well.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go get dressed."

"Okay" She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Finally. I kneeled down and put my suitcase on the floor to open it. I unwrapped all the uniforms, except for one, and put them under my other clothes. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, then closed my suitcase. I got up and Mara came out of her room.

"Hey new roomy." She said to me. Honestly I think that she is going to be one of my best friends here.

"Hi." I waved with my toothbrush.

"So you are going to school today? Let me see your schedule." I reached into my back pocket to pull it out of where I stored it. Then I handed it to her. "Oh, wow. You have all the same classes with me and Fabian except for one, wow. You are taking pre-trigonometry? I'm only taking Calculus!"

"Yeah I finished that my freshman year. Hey how many classes do we have with Patricia?"

"Two. History and English. We are getting a new History teacher today. You two will have something in common." She explained this to me. Well I guess two classes with her isn't so bad.

"Cool. I need to brush my teeth."

"Okay. I am heading down to breakfast. I will see you there." She walked out of the corridor. Then Amber came out of the bathroom and went into her room. I think to grab her bag. I went into the bathroom. After I was done brushing my teeth and putting on my uniform, I exited the bathroom. I grabbed my suitcase and put it beside Mara's bedroom door. Then opened it to get out my brown shoulder bag and my new school supplies. When I was done I closed my suitcase and went down stairs. Hopefully my stuff would get here within a couple days, I am running out of clean clothes. As I entered the living room to find Fabian, Patricia, Mara and Amber staring at me. Patricia got up to whisper something into Fabian's ear. Then they started whispering to each other.

 **Fabian's POV**

"Why are you helping her? She's the reason our friend is gone." I swear, Patricia is getting on my nerves.

"She is perfectly fine and I think you are going about this all wrong."

"I swear, Fabian, you had better get on my side on this, or else I won't talk to you anymore." Is she really threatening me?

"Fine. I would rather be a good person in someone's year than be a part of foiling it." She scoffed and went to sit back down.

I looked at Nina. She looks so adorable, and lost. I should call her over.

"Nina, come sit here." I pointed to the seat next to me.

"That's Joy's seat!" Patricia screamed out.

"Yeah, but Joy's not here anymore." That hurt to say it. Honestly it did.

 **Nina's POV**

Well now I know I'm not welcome by her. Mara started talking to her. Then I looked at the table. There was sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes with three different kinds of syrup, and hash browns. It smelled so good.

"Wow. Is it like this every day?" I asked Trudy.

"Yup. All homemade." She smiled at me and walked over to put a bowl of mixed berries on the table. I nearly melted into my seat.

"Ha, are you okay?" Fabian asked me. I couldn't believe he was acting all normal after yesterday, at least, I think it was normal.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just next have had a home cooked breakfast this big and good looking." I answered. I looked at Patricia as she rolled her eyes. Fabian shook his head.

"You should try tasting it." Fabian said as Mara let out a tiny chuckle.

"Trudy makes the best food. I could swear she the best out of all the house mothers." Mara said.

"Well, if you think that don't go telling other students outside the house." I could tell Trudy was flattered by the tone in her voice. I like Trudy, she is very nice and perky, also really into her work.

Jerome and Mick walked into the dining room.

"Oh, Alfie would love this breakfast." After the incident with Alfie, I could tell Jerome was depressed. I know what it's like to be separated from your best friend. I just got thru it. I miss my friends in America.

"Hey, Cheer up mate." Mick said picking up a pancake and handing it to Jerome. He took it and took a bite out of it.

"Heathens." Mara said. I thought it was funny. I made my plate, as did everyone else. I looked at the plate and my mouth started to water. I took and bite, and if they could my eyes would turn into the heart emoji. Instead they widened as big as they could. Fabian started laughing at my reaction.

"I think my year just started off as amazing as it will ever get." I said. Everyone started laughing, except for Patricia of course.

"Just wait until dinner. Trudy's making chicken cutlets." Fabian said with a perky smile.

After breakfast I grabbed my bag and Fabian walked me to school.

"So Mara says we have the same classes then." I told him.

"That's amazing! Every class?" He asked me. I sighed to tell him the truth.

"No I have pre-trig, but other than that yes." I let him know.

"What!? The only other person in the house with that class is Jerome."

"Oh great." I said sarcastically.

"What? You don't like him?"

"It's not that, I just have the feeling that him and Patricia are up to something involving me."

"Oh, yeah it did seem suspicious. They hate each other."

"Yeah let's get to English." I told him.

He lead me to the classroom. When we walked in I saw Mara sitting next to some other girl talking, Patricia all alone in a corner, and Amber and Mick flirting with each other. Fabian lead me to the table next to Mara and her friend. This was weird having tables instead of desks.

"Hey Nina, this is my friend Addy." Mara introduced me to her friend.

"Hey." I waved.

"Hello." She waved back. She was a tall, pale girl with blue eyes and grey, brown hair. She was very pretty and looked very pure. She sat up tall light a polite girl. She looked like the kind to be very confident and a well-rounded student. It wasn't surprising that she was friends with Mara. The class quieted down when a tall woman enter the class, who I thought to be Mrs. Andrews.

"Good morning class." She said. She looked straight at me and said, "Class we have a new student today. This is Nina Martin and I hope you will be giving her a warm welcome. Who you like to tell the class about yourself?" Great and opportunity to stick out. I didn't want to be impolite.

"Sure." I stood up and looked around the room. "Hi I'm Nina. I'm from California and I can't wait to meet a bunch of new people here." I sat back down as I saw Patricia roll her eyes. I just smiled at her, then I heard her scoff as I turned my head towards the front of the classroom. I honestly thought I sounded like a dork.

"Thank you Nina, I hope you have an excellent year." Mrs. Andrews said as she started the lesson.

After class I started to pack up my things. My hands hurt so bad after taking all of those notes that I dropped my pencil bag and everything fell out of it. When I bent down to pick up the stuff, Fabian did as well.

"First day going okay?" He asked me.

"Not that bad. Honestly I thought it would go worse."

"Well, I'll help you out if you need it. Okay?" He is so nice. I can't believe he's not being awkward about what happened yesterday.

"Okay." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I really like him, I just don't think he feels the same way.

"Now we have history. Patricia and Jerome's in there too." I think this is the class that I am going to dread the most.

"Oh. Okay," I said trying not to sound upset. I didn't want either of them to hear me if they were around.

"Let's go." He said as we stood back up. We walked out of the classroom. It seemed more crowded than earlier this morning. Then I looked in front of me. I think at this moment in time have am seeing the most terrifying thing I will have ever seen in my life. It was a black creature. A ghostly like figure glaring at me. I think it's a guy, but I am not sure. He was tall and came up to me. It looked like he had a mask on of some weird kind of K9. I saw him reach into the black mist he had. Then showed me something like a picture. It started moving like a video. It was Fabian and I, it looked like we were walking back to Anubis house. Then a car rolled up and a boy got out, he was tall and had brownish hair. I feel like I know this kid. Then it disappeared. It all did, the man, the black mist, and the picture just vanished.

 **Hey, hope you like the last chapter! Sorry it had a terrible ending.**

 **Fabian's POV**

"So I was wondering if you would enjoy a picnic this afternoon? I could invite Mara and," I stopped talking because I didn't feel like Nina was next to me. I looked over and she wasn't. My eyes started wandering down the hallway and I saw Nina stopped next to the door of Mrs. Andrews room. Why is she just staring like that? I walked back over to her. "Nina?" I asked her. She didn't even acknowledge that I was talking to her. What's wrong with her. She looks as if she's seen a ghost.

"Nina?" I asked again. She turned pale and her eyes were wide. She was very stiff and as still as a statue. "Nina!" I raised my voice. She flinched finally. She looked at me terrified. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't know." She barely got out in a soft voice. She was still as pale as ever. She didn't look sick, just frightened.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her putting one hand on her shoulder.

"I saw something. I don't know what it was." She was saying this in a very soft voice. She looked like she was about to cry. Mrs. Andrews had left her classroom and I know she didn't have anyone this period, so I pulled Nina into her room.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"You won't believe me." Her eyes started watering. How could I not believe her? She had has the look of pure terror on her face.

"Please, Nina just tell me."

"I saw a figure, I think it was a man in a mask." She explained this long moment from a few minutes ago. She finished with, "My stomach hurts really badly." I almost couldn't believe it, and I probably wouldn't if she wasn't crying and terrified. However, she is, and I do.

"I believe you. How does your stomach hurt?" I asked her with sympathy and concern.

"Like someone stabbed me." She pointed to her lower stomach. I needed to investigate, and it wasn't high on her torso, so I did. I pull up her shirt a tiny bit. Then I saw a giant scratch. I pulled it up more and there were four. They were deep and fresh, but not bleeding. She looked down and covered her mouth. I looked at her face, but mostly her eyes. They were bloodshot red from all of the sobbing that she had done. Maybe she did see a ghost.

"Look you are going to be okay. We have to get to class, don't take this to the teachers unless you know someone did this to you." I paused for a second and thought, "Did someone do this to you?"

"No." She said. She was still sobbing. I brought her head up and made her look up at me.

"Hey, I will help you with this, okay?" I confirmed trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Okay." She nodded at me. I wiped her face because it was all wet from crying so much. Then I gave her a big hug. She hugged me tight. I knew she was satisfied that I believed her, and that I would help her. I knew she was going to be really important in my life now. I hope I would be a big part in hers. I walked her out of the empty classroom with my arm around her. Seeing her like this gave me a fright as well.

When we got into the class everyone was staring at us, because that's what people do when someone walks in the room. However, instead of going back to what they were doing they just kept staring, probably because Nina was previously crying. Patricia just smirked and looked back down at her paper. What a cow. I saw Mara got up and started walking to us.

"Do you want me to tell her what happened?" I whispered to Nina. I wanted to respect her privacy and not tell anyone what happened if she didn't want it, even if it was Mara.

"Not her." She replied with her voice still cracking a little bit.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mara asked with a concerned voice.

"Nina's just a little homesick." I responded for her so she didn't have to lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can't you get ahold of your family?" She asked.

"No Gran's not picking up. It's probably late there anyways." She replied. Mara rubbed her shoulder and sat back down. I picked an empty table in the center and second row pulling a chair out for Nina. I swear this girl has only been here for a day and she is over stressed. When our new teacher came in everyone forgot about Nina being upset, all the girls stared at him. They thought the new teacher, Mr. Winkler, was very attractive, and then there was me staring at Nina. She was facing her head down at the desk and her hands were covering her face. Mr. Winkler came up the aisle next to us and looked at her.

"Mr. Sweet said there is a new girl. Is that you?" I heard him talk softly to her so not the entire class could hear.

"Yes sir." she looked up at him. "How did you know?" Nina asked him.

"Just a lucky guess." he smiled at her and patted her back. "Cheer up. I'm new too. We have something in common." After he finished his sentence he walked to the front of the classroom and started his lesson. After this class I showed her to each of her or our classes and then we parted since she has an athletics period. Man, that Nina is perfect. She is a good student and athlete. I went back to the house and changed out of my uniform. I put on a pizza T-shirt and pajama pants, because it was hot and I am really stressed after today. I heard a knock on my door. When I went to open it, it was Mara. I let her in.

"Hey." She said to me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is something wrong with Nina that you aren't saying?" She asked me. My heart started to race I really didn't like lying and especially to Mara right now, considering that she is replacing Patricia at the moment.

"No." I tried to say slowly and calmly. I thought of something else to say to make it seem real. "The thing is she is having doubts about coming here. She misses home and I am trying to help her and make her feel better." I got out. Oh dear, maybe it sounded like I liked her in the way I had put it.

"Oh I see." Mara said. "Well Trudy made sandwhiches so you had better get some before Alfie…" She trailed off in sorrow. I am positive she forgot that he had left. Mara and Alfie were like siblings.

He messed around and made fun of her and she just got mad in a funny way and told him to stop, trying to be serious of course, and most of the time it ended up with her winning. The air got thick from that moment on and I had to break the ice before she started tearing up.

"So does Amber need help moving her things?" I asked so things would stop being so awkward.

"Yeah she does. She has too much stuff. And the princess can't do any work now can she?" She said smiling probably trying to accomplish the same as I am.

"Of course." I replied walking out of the room leaving Mara there with her thoughts. That was probably a bad idea but at least we wouldn't have to stand there with silence and racing minds. No, I couldn't let that be so I raced up the stairs to her room. Amber was trying to drag a dresser of her things out of the room. Before she broke her back, I went over there and picked it up for her.

"Thanks" Amber replied.

 **Nina's POV**

It was so cold at first. I opened my eyes to see the clear bubbles rising to the surface of the water. The sound of silence helped my mind to think about my streamline. I kept my arms tightly against my ears and then dolphin kicked to the surface. I pulled and then my streamline turned into a freestyle warm up. I took a breath of air and repeated the pattern of breathing every four strokes. I was the only person in my lane because the coach wanted to see my times for my starting day. Like always I began to have the warming sensation after I did my first flip turn. After I came out of my stream line and swam to the other end of the pool the coach blew his whistle. I was wondering what he was doing because I had only done a fifty and he was already stopping us. When I stopped, took my goggles off and looked up at him, he was staring at me.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" He screamed in my direction.

"I'm sorry sir what did I do wrong?" I asked him puzzled.

"Well first off, congratulations on getting a 45 second fifty. Second, how did you do that?" He asked me. I was surprised as I climbed out onto the deck.

"Well you guys aren't doing the strokes correctly." I told him as I looked out over the team while they were doing their 400 IM warm up. I explained the proper ways to do all of the strokes to him.

"Oh wow. I didn't realize we were doing them wrong. I just thought we sucked." The coach told me. "No the only good swimmer here is Mick Campbell but he's not on the team. He's good at every sport."

"So I've heard. We live in the same house."

Well that makes sense, you both are very talented."

"Thanks." I said. He told everyone to get out and practice was ended for today. After I had gotten changed as quickly as I could I walked out of the pool gate to see Fabian there. That made my day. His cute face smiling at me with his glowing, white teeth. His cheeks were rosy as I have always seen them. I looked at what he was wearing and I started laughing.

"Who leaves the house in PJ's?" I asked him tugging the side of his pants.

"Hey!" He responded chuckling pulling my hand away. "So, how was it?" He asked me.

"It was cold. Coach made me get out and explain everything to him. Apparently he doesn't know the correct way to do any of the stokes." I laughed.

"I will take you word for it. This school is awful at sports." We laugh way too much. We stopped talking for a second and looked into each other's eyes. Gosh, I want to kiss him so badly, but I already made a move and he still hasn't. He broke the silence.

"So, have you thought about today?" He asked me. I completely forgot about it.

"Not so much. I have been having fun at swim explaining stuff." I had to lie. The only time I forgot about it was right now because I saw him and it made me feel better.

"Well I'm glad." He smiled at me and gave me a shoulder hug. I think he thinks of us only as friends. We started walking back to the house. As we were coming up towards the circle I was dropped off at, what looked like a black cab came up. It stopped as we were crossing its path. When we walked past the car I heard someone get out of it.

"Hey!" I heard a boy yelled, in an American accent too. I turned around to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes like mine come out of the car.

"Yeah?" I asked him. He looked puzzled probably because the chances of seeing another American in Britain is very slight when you are at a boarding school.

"Hey do you know where Anubis house is?" He came jogging up to us. I was surprised. Another American going to the same house as I am in.

"Yeah we are going there right now. We live there." Fabian responded before I could. "Do you want us to take you there?"

"Sure that would be great." He smiled with a tone of convenience in his voice. He jogged back over to the cab and grabbed his suitcase and tipped the driver. He boy was tall and he was very buff. It was weird that we kind of have the same features but I guess it doesn't matter. Americans can look alike, I mean we are both white. He came back over to us. "My names Jonny."

"I'm Fabian, and this is Nina." I waved at him.

"So are you American?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's funny cause I got here yesterday." Jonny looked surprised.

"What a coincidence." He said. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I laughed.

"I don't know maybe. What state are you from?" I asked him.

"Cali." He responded.

"Well that's funny so am I. Maybe we do know each other." This is very coincidental.

"Ha. Okay, well we can figure it out later. So how does this work? Do I just go up to the door and say 'hey what's up?' and I'm in? Or what?" He asked.

"Well did you have a scholarship?" Fabian asked him.

"Actually yeah. I called the school this morning and they switched my house to this place because it has an opening now." He responded to Fabians question.

"Yeah." I said trailing off.

"Hey it's okay." Fabian squeezed my shoulder to the opposite side of him.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked, he sounded concerned. I really hope he's not like Fabian and I'm going to fall for him. I like Fabian.

"Nothing, It's just that, that opening is probably my fault."

"No, it's not." Fabian said trying to reassure me. But I just have a big feeling that it is.

"Well hey. It's okay, at least you help one person out if it is. Now I don't have to share a room with two other people, only one. Plus the principal told me that this is one of the nicest houses." Jonny said trying to cheer me up. I think I am going to like him.

"Yeah listen to Mr. Optimist here, he knows what he's talking about." Fabian said agreeing with him.

"Thanks guys." Fabian gave me another side hug. I wonder if side hugs are his thing. We walked up to the house.

"I will warn you, Victor is not pleasant. He is like the warden of the place. 10 o'clock is the curfew, don't be out of the house by 9 and no going near the cellar or attic doors. If you stay to those rules you will be golden. Plus I don't think I have to warn you about respect because you don't seem indecent." Fabian warned him.

"Thanks man." Jonny patted him on the shoulder and then grabbed his suitcase handle ready to go in. We entered the house.

"Oh by the way, your stuff is here now and Joy's was picked up by her parents this morning and so was Alfie's. Amber has moved her things so you can go setup you stuff in Mara's and your room." Fabian is like a saint. I swear he has been nothing but good to me. I just wished he liked me. "You can go set up whatever you have in your room. I will go call Victor to tell him you are here." Fabian turned around to head up the stairway.

"No need Mr. Rutter, I'm already here." Victor came out of the living room. "Mr. Skidmore, right this way. Now I don't want any-" Jonny cut him off.

"No basement or attic, am I correct sir?" He asked Victor. Fabian and I were both very surprised. I think we both were contemplating on if Victor was going to be ecstatic or irate.

"Mr. Skidmore," Victor paused for a moment as Fabian and I glanced at each other, "I am impressed." We both sighed with relief. We just saw Jonny smiling at him. "Your stuff to this room, supper will be ready in two hours." Victor walked away in a calmly fashion with his hands behind his back folded. He nodded at us with a slight smile and went up the stairs. I think he just got put into a very good mood. I heard him close his door.

"Wow." Fabian and Myself both said simultaneously. Then we both laughed.

"How did you do that? I think that was the best mood I have ever seen him in. And I have know the old fart for years!" Fabian laughed.

"It's a personality thing that I do. Basically, it's a gift." Jonny responded.

Fabian and I both looked at each other in awe.

"Sandwiches?" Fabian offered.

"Sure, I'm starving! That flight was so long." Jonny said.

"I know. I'm still jetlagged." I included. We walked into the dining room and there were two plates of triangle sandwiches. Oh Trudy is delightful. After we grabbed lunch Fabian and I sat down next to each other on the couch while Jonny went to set up his part of his room.

"So what do you think of him?" I asked Fabian.

"I think that he is a god." We both started laughing.

"Those sandwiches were awesome." I complimented the food.

"Yeah, since you like Trudy's food so much, how about a picnic? Tomorrow is supposed to be sunny and around 75. Perfect weather. Would you fancy it?" Fabian asked me.

"Of course." Did he just ask me out on a date?! Should I bring up Mara? Wait… Should I asked if it's a date?

"Do you mind if I ask Mick and Amber to join us?" It is a date! Crap should I say no?

"Um, is it either that or just the two of us?"

"Yes" Ah! Be cool Nins! Be cool.

"Well if you want to then that's fine. I have to go take a shower." I got up and exited the room. Was that too subtle?

 **Fabian's POV**

"Bloody hell, what does that mean?" I whispered to myself.

"What's that?" Mick came into the living room with Amber following him.

"I asked Nina if I should invite you two on a picnic date. She asked if it was a date basically and when I said yes, she responded with 'If you want to then that is fine'. Is that really what she means?" I asked Mick.

"Of course not! If a girl says 'okay fine' or 'if you want to' then it's the probably not what she wants. You take her yourself, all alone. Only the two of you." Amber said. Thank god for a girl translating girl logic.

"Just please don't tell the whole world I am taking her on a date Amber."

"Oh don't worry. My lips are sealed." Amber said and I rolled my eyes because now I knew everyone would know.

It has been an hour since Nina has left and Trudy had just stuck the chicken in the oven. I heard the shower turn off a while ago. I wonder if I should go check on her. But would I seem protective. Gosh I have never been in a relationship, I don't know what I'm doing. I shook my head and covered the stress in my eyes, because stress on my face looked like I was constipated instead of troubled. I heard someone walk into the room.

"Hey bud what's up?" It was Jonny I could tell by the accent. I looked up at him and he hit the arm I was holding my face with.

"Nina." I told him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, it's just I like her and I asked her to a picnic. But she told me it's okay if I bring Mick and Amber, my friends who are dating. She said it's fine and to do what I want." I explained to him.

"Yeah, first of all, don't do that. Act assertive but only in the way that you know will impress her. Girls are a maze. Half of the time they use reverse psychology, you have to figure out when that is. Here a tip, whenever a girl says fine or do what you want, don't. Do the opposite of what she says fine and never do what you want." This guy is a life saver. I know that what he is saying is confirmed by what Amber said.

"Thank you!" I held my hands out like I was praying. He sat down next to me and patted my back. "Should I go check on her she has been gone for about an hour and a half and the shower turned off 45 minutes ago."

"You shouldn't worry about it. Girls take a really long time to get ready. My girlfriend always did." He responded. I wonder how that went.

"I'm sorry about that." I told him. He probably had to leave her.

"Nah, it's cool, she cheated on me." My eyes widened as a surprise. I was wrong.

"You think all girls are alike?" I asked him, scared for my will.

"Definitely not, and I think Nina is nice. She is really not like my ex. She doesn't even dress like regular Californian's do, she dresses like a good girl." He finished. I am glad. "Good luck bro." He patted me on the back.

"Okay well I am worried about her because she has a bad feeling and almost passed out earlier." I told him.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. Yeah you should go check on her." He said surprised. I got walk and went to walk up the stairs, then I heard a loud thump on the floor upstairs. I ran into the girl's corridor and knock on the door to the lou. I heard no one answer.

"Nina! Are you in there?" I asked through the door. I heard the water on the sink was running so I just decided to walk in. Nina was lying there on the floor unconscious.

 **Hey guys! How was the wait? Hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Nina's POV**

 **Before she passes out**

Well that was nice. I took a long shower and then put my clothes on. I am wearing my black high waisted shorts and a crop top as if I was going to go to Santa Cruz. I miss it, and these clothes make it feel like home again. I grabbed my towel and wiped off the mirror, starting to comb my hair. It's so long, maybe I should cut it a little. I picked up my hair dryer and looked into the mirror. Behind me was the ghost from earlier today. It touched my neck and I felt this burning sensation. I instantly fell to the ground. It stood over me and held it's hand down facing me, in the way as it someone was trying to high five me. I heard someone knocking on the door. My eyes closed before I could see who it was. I heard it though, it was Fabian. I heard the door open and I heard him say my name. I felt him pick me into him arms and gently shake me. I couldn't move. I was conscious but not there. I could hear him but couldn't make a sound. I felt empty. Then it leaves me wondering, where did the spirit go? Was he still there only allowing me to see him? He was the one who knocked me out. I have to figure this out. I wonder if I'm dieing? Is the spirit trying to kill me? I don't want to die. I heard Fabian leave and close the door. I heard him run downstairs, then back up but with two pairs of foot steps. Crap did he tell Mara? No Mara is in her room. Who did he get. Then I heard the accent. He brought Jonny, darnit. I don't want anyone to know. Well I guess he is just trying to help me. Why did he have to bring Jonny. They put water on my face, I could feel the strand of hair on my face were wet. That wasn't going to work because I know what's going on. Wait that that thing put me in a comma! Damnit, this is going to be scary. Ahh! I heard Fabian getting flustered. Come on Nina you got this. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! I felt my hand. I was about to move my finger. I moved it barely. I could do that.

"Fabian." I heard Jonny.

"Yeah." His voice cracked as if he were crying.

"Her finger." Jonny saw it! Yes! Come on finger work your magic! I kept moving my finger as much as I could, but it was really hard.

"Okay she's alive." I heard him say. I know I was in his arms again. I felt him pick me up and he was carrying me, wedding style. He didn't walk very far until he put me down. I felt a bed.

"What happened?!" I heard Mara ask.

"She fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up." Fabian lied. Gosh that give me a lot of pressure. Now I have to wake up before tomorrow morning. "Swimming made her tired I guess."

"Who's this?" I heard her ask. Fabian introduced her to Jonny and they got along well apparently. I need to wake up. Okay concentrate. You got this Nina. Come on move you hand. I felt my other fingers move. Just two others. I kept trying but I am just getting tired. I am scared to let my mind rest though. I don't want to die.

 **Jonny's POV**

 **Jonny and Fabian left the room Nina was in.**

"What was that?!" I had an angry whisper. What is he thinking not trying to get help.

"Look she asked me if anything happens to just keep low. I am trying to do what she said but I am really worried about her."

"If you cared you would get her the help she needs." I told him.

"You are right and I will. If she is not awake by tomorrow morning then I will tell Victor. However, for now I am keeping this to ourselves." Fabian is crazy. He really wants to please this girl.

"Okay fine but I am not a part of it." I didn't want to get into trouble so I want to stay out of it as much as possible. I do like them but honestly I don't want her hurt.

"Jonny I might need your help. You are the only person I can trust with this."

"Why?"

"Because I know it's crazy, but she it was this morning when she almost passed out. She told me she had seen a ghost. She felt like someone had stabbed her stomach and I lifted her shirt a tad where she claimed it had touched her. She had four giant scratch marks and they were fresh. They were deep but surprisingly not bleeding." He explained this to me. I couldn't believe him.

"I need proof of this." I told him wanting to believe that he was telling the truth.

"Okay. As soon as Mara leaves her room to go down for supper then you can see."

"Who is this?" I heard a girl say as a door opened behind me.

"This is Jonny. He is taking Alfie's spot." Fabian said. "This is Patricia." I turned around to see that she looked a lot like my ex, who cheated on me.

"Hi." I greeted her trying not to be impolite, but I couldn't find the words to say. She had the streak of color in her hair and the black clothing with lace. The bad kind of girl that I had liked for many months. She is here recreated into an english version. She just scoffed and went down the stairs without closing her door. I saw half of the room was very pink and the other half of the room was black and dark. I am so confused if she had to pick her room mate or not. A blonde girl came out of the room.

"Hello, I'm Amber." She smiled at me.

"Hi." I said astonished. She walked away in a perky mood. "Did they pick each other?" I asked wide eyed.

"Bimey Jonny, you really think that would put up with each other if they had to? They are opposites from another dimension."

"Yeah I figured. What's wrong with Patricia?" I asked him.

"She is mad at me, and she doesn't like new people." He explained to me. "Amber is mostly always in a good mood."

"Okay."

"Are you coming down for supper? I don't know if I should wake Nina." Mara came out of her room shutting the door softly.

"No, don't she is really tired. We will meet you down there." He replied. When she left the corridor, Fabian looked at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I followed him into their room and he went to the side of her bed. It didn't look like her area was set up yet. Her stuff was still in boxes at the other side of her bed. I watched as Fabian pulled up her shirt. I looked at the long deep cuts across her side stopping in the middle of her torso. The poor girl is probably being possessed. She is really quiet. I looked at her soft plush face and her golden brown hair. She looked like my mother from the pictures I saw from before she died. I looked at her face and realized how much we looked alike. I looked at her eyes and how peaceful she looked when they were closed. Then they opened.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled and pulled her into his arms. I looked and her and she hugged him, closing her eyes again. My heart raced because she looked like she was going into that peaceful trance again, like she was going to fall back into a deep sleep. "Are you okay? What happened?" Fabian said and I saw he was trying not tear up.

"Fabian, I saw him. He touched my neck and it really hurts. It feels like its burned." She touched her neck. I walked over to her and examined her neck.

"Excuse me Fabian." I said signaling him to move. I walked to Nina and turned her head to look away from me, then I moved her hair out of the way. She had a giant burn that was turning brown. It covered half of her neck.

"Oh my god." Fabian gasped. "Can you walk?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is I felt and heard everything that happened when I was shortly paralyzed and unresponsive." Nina explained sitting up. I got out of the way so Fabian could sit on Nina's bed next to her.

"Well dinner is going to be soon." Fabian told her.

"Yeah and I never got to dry my hair." Nina laughed holding out her a strand of her hair.

They really do look like they could be a cute couple. That's good that he asked her out. "I will leave you two be. See you downstairs in a little bit."

"Okay." They both said simultaneously. Then they looked at each other and smiled. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I wonder how many people live in the house. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I saw Mara, Patricia, Amber and two other guys.

"Hey Jonny." Mara greeted me. "Where's Fabian?" She asked.

"Nina woke up while we were talking in the hallway. He's up there with her now." I responded.

"Those to have been getting pretty close. Why is that Mara?" Patricia asked. She sounded very onary, like she was just asking to embarrass one of them.

"Because Nina is home sick, that's why." Mara responded. I honestly don't know how people's relationships are so I am getting really confused.

"Well who's this?" A tall boy with dirty blonde hair asked.

"This is Jonny. He is taking Alfie's spot. This is Jerome." Mara introduced me. We waved at each other.

"You are rooming with me." Jerome said. He looked sad. I want to figure out why.

"Dinner's ready!" A woman called out to us. "Hello sweetie, I didn't know we were going to have another new student until a couple hours ago. My names Trudy, and I'm your house mother."

"Hello Trudy, I'm Jonny. Pleased to meet you." I stuck my hand out and she shook it and giggled.

"I will have the potatoes out in a little" She had put out chicken out on the table. The dish looked to be chicken cutlets. It looks like a nice home cooked meal.

"Is this from scratch?" I asked her.

"Of course. Every meal is." I think I just died inside. How is she going to keep up with all of us? Well I guess it's her job.

"Here sit next to me." Jerome offered. I went over and pulled up the chair next to him. I heard Fabian and Nina come down the stairs slowly. They came in laughing. I swear it's almost not real that she past out because a ghost tried to kill her. It's either it didn't or she really likes him.

"I'm Mick." The blonde boy reached over to shake my hand. I grabbed it.

"Jonny." I told him. He nodded. Him and Amber looked to be dating. Then he pulled out a box with earrings in then and it became clear. Fabian pulled out the chair next to me and Nina sat at the end, opposite from Patricia. Patricia glared at her then, looked at me. Crap, I need to look away I turned my head and my eyes started wandering to all of the stuffed animals. Are those real? This place is insane. I looked at Mara and she was sitting between Patricia and Mick. Trudy came out with mashed potatoes. A giant bowl, of mashed, potatoes! Potatoes!

 **2:00 A.M.**

I can't sleep, so I got up and walked out of the room. I went into the kitchen and looked for the leftover brownies that Trudy made for dinner last night. I oped and fridge and found them, and the milk. Who eats brownies without milk? I walked over to the dish rack and grabbed a glass, then turned around and screamed. I opened my eyes, it was just a dream. I quickly sat up and looked over at Jerome. He was sound asleep hugging a pillow. He started murmuring something.

"J...Jo…"

"Jerome?" I whispered.

"Mmm?" He murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm"

"Okay." I laid back down facing his direction. I kept thinking about what he was dreaming about. He better have not been dreaming of me while he was hugging that pillow. I don't want to go back to bed. I don't want to have that nightmare again. Great, now I want brownies. I'm not going in that kitchen. I will get some in the morning. I looked out the window. It was still dark outside, but the moon lit up the area around the house. I could see a bush sitting up against the window. I looked up at the sky and it was clear. I could see the stars perfectly. I looked out over the field. I could see the big trees in the distance. Then that's when I saw a figure. It was like a person dressed in all black running across the field. I got up and went to the edge of Jerome's bed where the window was to investigate. There were people running across the field after it. They had flashlights. I wonder what that was about. It was Mr. Sweet and probably some other teachers running after it. I locked the window and closed the curtains. I don't want anything or anyone coming in here. I looked at the time on my clock and it was almost 3. It's almost 11 over in Cali so I'm getting on my computer, maybe to video chat. I opened it and I got a notification once I logged in. I opened Skype and it was Nina. She added and messaged me like 3 minutes ago. I texted her 'it still says you live in Cali'. I waited for a response and about a minute later it changed and she texted me. It read, 'Now it doesn't, but ur's does'. I went to fix that and then texted her again 'I don't know what you are talking about'. 'Ha ha. Do u want 2 meet me in my corridor? I'm really bored. We can go sneak into the attic.' This girl is funny 'haha, sure and I will bring my magical dragon to protect and guide us.' 'No seriously. I need 2 do something. Jet lagged and I know u r 2'. I have to admit, it is pretty boring, and I can't sleep 'Okay, I will be there in five.' I texted her and closed my laptop. I got up and put a shirt on. Should I put on shorts? Nah. I left the room and shut the door. When I went up the stairs I made sure Victor wasn't there, or awake, and he wasn't awake. When I went into the corridor I shut it carefully, you couldn't even tell it opened. The lights were off so it's really hard to see in here. I walked around waiting for Nina and then I bumped into someone. It was Nina.

"Hey." She greeted me.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"I didn't feel like it. Don't judge me." She shrugged. She turned on a tiny flashlight but covered it with her hand and that's how she held it. We crept over to the door that seems to lead up to the attic. "How are we-" She cut me off by holding up a bobby pin. "Oh." She tried to figure out where the lock was, and it took her a few minutes. She slid the key hole cover up and stuck in the bobby pin, that also took about a minute. The door finally opened, and the light was blue and was coming from the moon. I started to walk up there and she followed me shutting the door and locking it again. I crept up the stairs slowly and quietly. I opened the other door at the to of the stairs.

"Huh." Nina started. "I don't see why Victor doesn't want us up here. It's just a bunch of old crap." She stated.

"Maybe it means something to him?" I put out. Honestly, from the way he seems he might not be that bad if we just respected his rules.

"Well this isn't that fun. I wonder what's in the basement." I have a bad feeling that she is trying to stir up some more trouble. I'm trying not to get caught here.

"Well it you are thinking about anything, I don't want to go tonight." I announced this to her so she wouldn't suggest it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we should look around." She's crazy.

"What snoop in his stuff?" I asked her. She is very surprising. I thought she was a good girl.

"Well how do we know if it's his stuff if we don't look for a name?"

"You have a point. But maybe it's just a storage room. This house does have a lot of old crap. These are all antiques." I tried to convince her.

"What are you? Scared?"

"Of course not, I just don't like disrespecting other people's privacy by invading their property."

"You are already invading the privacy of whoever told Victor to not let us up here."

"Um." I honestly couldn't come up with anything better to say. "Okay fine." She is a smart girl. She just smiled at me.

"Look for a name on some of this stuff. It can't all belong to one person." She ordered. I couldn't say anything to make her change her mind so if I wasn't going to help her, she would just take longer on getting caught. Might as well save her the time. Plus, if I don't help her she probably won't let me leave. She's the only one who can unlock the door. I started looking through boxes and uncovering sheets. I pick up a doll out of a box and it looked like one that my great grandma had in a picture I saw of her as a kid. In fact it looks exactly the same. But my great, great grandfather had made it for her. This is weird. It has the same blue eyes and brown curly hair with bangs. It's lips were red and had the same bow on top of her hair. At least this one doesn't have a string on it. I turned it around just to make sure, but the back of the doll was completely covered by the dress. Yeah there is no way. I put the doll down and put the box back on the cover.

"Yeah I can't find anything with Victor's name on it." Nina whispered with us both turning around to look at each other. Then, we heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open. We looked directly into each other's eyes, then started looking around to hide behind something. I found the perfect spot, the book shelf. I carefully scooted it across the floor not making any noise, as the footsteps were getting closer and louder. There was finally enough space for us to fit and I let Nina get over first into the smaller spot. I grabbed a sheet and got in between the wall and back of the book shelf. As soon as hung up the sheet and it stopped moving, I heard the door open. There was a little tiny crack to where I could see Victor through. My heart started racing. I could barely breath steadily so I looked away from the sheet trying not to breath on it. I looked at Nina and she looked scared. I mouthed 'Are you okay?' and she nodded. She looked cold. I opened my arm out for me to hug her, and she took it. She crossed her arms while I put mine around her. She also leaned her head on my chest. It was cute. Honestly, it made me feel good. I was supposed to have a sister, but my dad told me she had died with my mother in childbirth. I was the only one to live. If I had a sister, she would probably be exactly like Nina. It's funny how we are both from California, but meet here at a boarding school. I wonder what part she's from. Thinking about this made me forget we were inside of the attic hiding from Victor. I looked down at her and she was looking at the sheet. I heard the door open and then close. I could hear Victor going back down the stairs and the footsteps slowly fading. Then I heard the door at the bottom of the stairs shut. I let go of Nina and took down the sheets.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just cold." She responded.

"Well now that he's gone, you can have this dusty old sheet." I smirked and tried to put it on her.

"Ew!" She pushed it away from me and we started laughing. She punched my arm for that, and yeah she's a girl, but that really hurt.

"Hey, shh. You don't want Victor to hear us." I put my index finger over my lips.

"You're right. You want to wait up here and look through some more stuff so he will go back to sleep?" She offered.

"Yeah just for a little bit though. I am getting tired and it's my first day of school tomorrow." I answered.

"Okay." We both started looking through boxes again.

"So, what part of California are you from?" I asked her still wondering about it.

"The central valley. I went to Santa Cruz a lot though." She answered. "What about you?"

"Fresno." That is so weird how we were really close. "But I used to live in Merced before there. I went to school in the town next to it. It's called Atwater."

"Wow really? I went to Atwater too! Small world." I am surprised.

"That's crazy. Maybe that's how I know you. What schools?" I asked her. I wanted to know if we could have went to school together.

"Shaffer, and then Mitchel for middle school." She answered.

"Wow. I went to Shaffer for three years." I told her.

"It's destiny that we be friends!" We both started laughing again, but this time softer.

"Yeah I guess." I said smiling. We continued looking through boxes again. I opened one box in a corner and it had what looks like an Edison's phonograph. "Hey Nina, look at this."

"What is it?" She asked me.

"Come on we learned this in the fifth grade." I shunned her because she probably doesn't remember anything from when we when to school together.

"Sorry, but what is it?" I smirked at her.

"It's a phonograph." when I said that she looked at me funny. "Edison's phonograph." I widened my eyes at her and shook my head.

"Oh, now I remember! All you had to say was Edison." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think we can leave now. First day tomorrow and you have a picnic." I notified her.

"How do you know that?" She asked me.

"Fabian needed advice."

"Okay let's go." She looked concerned. Like she was thinking about Fabian telling me. For a girl who got knocked out by a ghost earlier today, she seemed to be recovering really quickly. I know after that dream I am still scared of it. She walked in front of me down the step and opened the lock with the bobby pin. When we were out she turned to lock it again. I walked to the corner and turned around to watch her lock it. When she was done, she looked up and the looked terrified.

"Nina what's wrong?" I asked her. Her arm raised shakily and she pointed past me. I turned around and there it was. The black figure with the mask from my dream. It was real.

 **Let me know how you liked the last chapter in the reveiws! :)**

 **Jonny's POV**

I stared at it and then looked back at Nina. She looked very pale. Her eyes started to roll back and started to close. She was wobbling and I instantly knew that she was going to fall back. I ran over and when I was beside her, she fell into my arms before she hit the floor. Good thing too, because I didn't want to make a sound. I looked back and the figure was gone.

"Nina!" I whispered, shaking her. She was still breathing so I knew she was alive, but was she okay?

"Mmm?" She got out. She was going to wake up from that point so I went and opened the door to her room. When I reached her, I picked her up and carried her to her bed. Then I put her down, taking one look at her I let her head lay gently on her pillow. I grabbed the blanket and laid it over her, brushing most of the hair out of her face. I think I smiled but I'm not sure.

Then I looked over at Mara, she was sound asleep. Her hair was perfectly laying on her pillow and her eyes were lightly closed. Her head was slightly tilted to the right and her hands were together right under her pillow. Her legs were scrunched up together. There were papers and a pencil lying next to her torso. Hey blanket was lying at her feet. I walked over to her and put the papers in a stack on her night stand along with the pencil. I grabbed the blanket and raised it right below her hands. She started moving. Oh no, she can't wake up she might scream if she sees me. All she did was grab the blanket and start hugging it. I walked over to the door then looked at the Nina. Man, I wish I had a sister. I opened the door and left. When I opened the door to exit the girls corridor, Victor was fast asleep in his chair. It's amazing how fast he can fall asleep. I walked down the stairs. My heart was racing probably going almost twice as fast as normal. I am terrified of what that thing will do to me. I walked down the hallway to my room. It was really dark, almost pitch black. When I opened my door. I saw a figure there with it's arms crossed.

"Ah!" I jumped. I didn't scream so loud to be heard by Victor.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" It was Jerome. He was the one standing in the doorway. He pulled me into the room and shut the door. "What were you doing out? It's almost 0300!"

"What?"

"3 o'clock?" He told me. I forgot they use that here.

"Yeah, sorry. How long were you awake?"

"Long enough to know you weren't on ground level."

"Look I was talking to Nina." I walked over to a lamp by my bed and turned it on.

"How did you get away with Victor doing rounds?" Crap. Now what?

"How did you know that?"

"Because, I have lived here for years. You don't think everyone has tried to sneak out of their room a few times?" He asked me. What am I supposed to tell him. Well, the truth is pretty nice.

"Okay look, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and I got onto my computer. Nina messaged me and told me to meet her up stairs. We went into the attic and-" He interrupted my next words.

"You did what!?" He whispered in a surprised but angry tone of voice. "How?"

"Nina knows how to pick a lock." His eyes widened.

"Well, I guess I will just have to tell Victor about this in the morn-"

"No!" I interrupted him. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." His eyes wandered, just by that action I knew he had something in mind. "I want you to find information on a girl. Her name is Joy Miller." Well this is either going to very easy, or abundantly hard.

"Sure. I can't get kicked out of this school. Do you have any info about her to help me?" I asked. If I am going to find information about her, then I will need the basics.

"All you will need should be in Mr. Sweet's office in the third file box to the left wall. The second drawer down." Great. He smirked as I started breathing heavily.

"How am I supposed to get that?"

"Figure it out. Find your way there." He paused. Then looked at me again. "Also while you are at it, if you can do me a favor and get Alfie Lewis. Should be in the same drawer. Last names first." He paused once more, looked at his bed, then back at me. He spoke once more. "And why are you only wearing briefs?"

"It's hot." I said in an unwilling tone. He smiled at me.

"Good luck tomorrow." He got into bed and said, "Can't you shut the light?" This guy's an asshole. I turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

 **The Next Morning 5:00 A.M.**

 **Nina's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It was still dark outside. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Jonny running towards me then I blacked out. That black ghost. I sat up and looked around. Nothing was in the room but Mara, our things, and myself. I looked over at my alarm clock and it was only 5:03. I wonder if anyone else is awake. I reached down to my computer and opened it. I think it's around noon over in Cali. My sleeping schedule is all messed up. I feel like I shouldn't have been sleeping. When I got onto my messenger website, everyone was online. I was probably lunch over there. I got a bunch of notifications after a couple minutes. Most of it was "Hey how is it there?" or "Meet any new guys?". Of course I said it was pleasant and then I told everyone of my girlfriends about Jonny and Fabian. I started texting all of my friends before Mara woke up. I looked at my clock again. It was 6:30 now. Everyone stopped texting me to go back to class. Mara woke up. Just in time too, I didn't want to get bored.

"Morning." She said looking at me with a smile and crack in her voice.

"Good morning." I replied.

"You didn't wake up when Fabian brought you up here? Or were you just pretending to sleep?"

"No I fell asleep. I sleep like a bear. That's what Gran called me."

"Oh well I am going to go take a shower." She got up, grabbed her clothes, and walked out of the room. I looked at the clock again and it's only 6:32… I don't know why I keep looking at the time. I'm going down stairs I don't want to be alone. I opened the door and left the corridor. As I was walking down the stairs I notice one of the steps was loose. It was really wiggly and I almost tripped on it. I will tell Victor about it later. Crap… who do I want to wake up? I walked into the kitchen and looked for some of Trudy's brownies that she made last night. I opened the fridge and found them. I pulled them out and without moving I took the plastic cover off and started eating one. I think I am in love with these brownies. Three layers. Brownie. Fudge. Brownies. Ahhhhhhh! I stepped back to turn but before I did the fridge shut by itself. Jerome was standing right there.

"Hellooooo." He stretched out as I turned to put the brownies down on the isle.

"He." I attempted to greet him with my mouth stuffed. He laughed and shook his head.

"So, Jonny told me you were out last night with him. Where did you go?" My heart started racing.

"He just came upstairs and we hung out for a little bit."

"Nina," He bent down next to my ear and whispered, "don't lie, to me." Crap. This is freaking me out and I'm not good under pressure.

"Okay. Then where do you think we went last night?"

"Oh, I don't know. The cellar?" He paused and circle me. When he came back around he got real close to my face and continued, "The attic?" My heart was pounding and it felt like there was a frog in my throat. It felt very hot and I felt like I was about to break a sweat. What if he already knows? I should just tell him and get it over with.

"I-" I started but Jonny came to my rescue.

"Oh just leave her alone Jerome. You already know so why are you tormenting her?" He confronted Jerome.

"Because it's fun watching people struggle." I gave a devious smile to him and walked back into the hallway. I heard a door shut. Jonny peaked around the corner to make sure he wasn't still there.

"Am I not just amazing?" He laughed picking up a brownie. I smiled at him.

"You are awesome." I said picking up a brownie. He held it up to bump them together like you would with glasses for a toast. I bumped it and we both took a bite of our own. I started smiling. He laughed at me. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Nope." He answered but I knew he was lying. He was trying to hold back his laughter. I gave him a 'really?' look. "What?" He started laughing again. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at my teeth in my camera, and sure enough, I had a boat load of brownie in my teeth. I punched his arm.

"Come on we have to go get you schedule and uniforms. Unless you want to wear mine?" I asked him.

"Sure I will borrow yours. Let's go get one." We started laughing again. We walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and into the foyer. We saw Trudy come out of her room.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah he has to get his schedule."

"Okay well I will see you two in a little bit. I'm going to make breakfast." She nodded and walked off. We exited the house.

 **Fabian's POV**

 **Before Nina and Jonny left the kitchen.**

I woke up to the sound of laughter. It sounded like Nina's voice. I looked at the clock and it was 0645. We don't have school for about another hour and a half. I got up and opened my door. It was Nina's laughter I heard, but I think I heard Jonny as well. I stayed in my doorway. They walked out and met Trudy. They were talking to soft for me to hear. Their conversation was brief as they parted ways. Trudy went in threw the living room and the other two went out the door. Wonder where they are off to.

"Hey, mate what er yeh doin?" Mick asked me sitting up in bed.

"Shh." I told him as he was getting out of bed. He was only wearing his trunks so he pulled on some sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just Nina walked out with Jonny. I will be back, I have to ask Trudy what they are doing." I said walking out of the room shutting the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and saw Trudy pulling stuff out for breakfast. "Hey, Trudy?" I asked her.

"Yes love?" She said pouring some oat grains into a pot of hot water.

"Where did Nina and Jonny go?"

"Where you took Nina yesterday morning. To get situated for school." I don't know whether to be worried about this, or to be happy she is nice enough to help someone out. Oh well I must get ready for school. When I came up to my door, Mick came out of it. He gave me a head nod and went for his usual daily morning jog.

 **Jonny's POV**

 **In the hallways of Frobisher School**

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked her.

"Yeah just give it a couple minutes. These halls are like a maze." She responded. I laughed at her. She doesn't know where she's going. "Hey shut up." She nudged my shoulder. She took out her phone and started typing something.

"What are you trying to do? Map our way through the school? I don't think that will work." I laughed again. She hit my shoulder, hard. "Hey." I chuckled. It's funny when she gets mad, because she can't keep a straight face and ends up smiling. "Hey so I have a favor to ask."

"What?" She asked me like she didn't want to know.

"Okay so," I started talking, then laughed when she rolled her eyes. Then I continued, "Jerome made a deal with me to not tell that we were in the attic."

"Why did you tell him in the first place?" She asked me with an attitude.

"Because it was three in the morning and I didn't want to argue. So anyways, I need you to find a way to distract him to leave his office. Then when he leaves, I will look for a couple files Jerome wants me to find."

"Okay." She agreed. I stopped walked because I saw that we were back at the entrance to the school. She turned around and gave an awkward grin like she was sorry, but not sorry.

"NINA!" I started running after her. She took off almost like she was flying through the halls.

We passed a door that opened.

"Stop!" A man's voice yelled. We both stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Sweet! We were looking for your office. I guess I still need some more practice around the halls." She tried to slide off.

"Mmhmm, yes. Well, I don't believe we have met before. Are you Jonathan Skidmore?" He asked me.

"Yes sir," I responded trying to be polite. I held out my hand to shake and he took it. "I came to get my schedule and uniforms." He smiled.

"Ah yes, right this way." I followed him into his office. "So Ms. Martin how are you liking it here?"

"It is very nice. Trudy is very pleasant and so are all of the other people in the house. I honestly almost feel like home." She smiled replying to him. "I will be back." She started to walk towards the door, then stopped. "Mr. Sweet, where is the restroom?" She asked him. What is she up to now?

"The lou? It's right around the corner to the left." He answered.

"Thank you." She left the room. Mr. Sweet was rummaging through a bunch of papers and pulled one out of a folder he had picked up.

"Here is your schedule, Mr. Skidmore." He handed it to me. Then there was a scream from the bathroom. "What in the world?" He quickly left the room not paying attention that I was still in there. I ran over to the file cabinets Jerome was talking about. Third file box, second drawer down. I opened it and thumbed through the files. I found Lewis, Alfred Marmaduke Marmaduke? Ha. I picked it out and continued. Then I found it Mercer, Joy. I folded the two folders in half and stuck them in the side of my pants and pulled my jacket over the top.

"Ms. Martin there is no need to be aggravated over a tiny spider!" I heard Mr. Sweet talking to her in the hallway.

"Mr. Sweet it was huge! I am arachnophobic."

"Yes, I can see that now." I started chuckling, but stopped before they came back in. I started pacing to make it seem like I was admiring his office.

"Mr. Sweet why is there knight's armor in here?" I asked him trying to sound interested.

"The frobishers, were in love with very old history. They lived in the house you both stay in. They are the ones who decorated it and this school." He answered.

"Oh, that is very fascinating." I nodded. "How long ago was that?"

"Oh Mr. Skidmore, maybe some other time I will tell you more about the Frobishers, but for right now, you need to go home and get ready for school." He handed me six uniforms.

"Yes sir." I said walking out with Nina. She shut the door and followed me, pulling out her phone. Her case matched her eyes, a deep blue like the ocean. I watched her as she took it off and grabbed a paper out of the back of it.

"Let me see your schedule." I handed it to her and she looked it up and down. "We have four classes together." She paused. "Woah." She stared at the paper and stopped walking.

"What?" I asked her.

"We have the same birthday." I was very surprised by this. First she looks like my mother from the picture and now we have the same birthday. I took her schedule just to confirm this, and she was right.

"Wow, that's cool I guess. I had a couple friends who I had the same birthday as back in Cali." I told her. Just to lower the suspicion level.

"Well that's cool." She responded. We started walking back to the house.

 **Let me know how you liked the last chapter! I only have a couple people reading, so if you have any friends interested in some of this kind of stuff then tell them about my story! :) I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Jonny's POV**

 **7:15 A.M. Jonny and Jerome's room**

Well this is just getting weird. I started to look through the files I found. Nothing really interesting. Then I got to Joy's file. What is so important about this girl that Jerome had me sneak into the principal's office just to get. I looked the file up and down. Then when I turned the page it had a smaller folder inside the file. It was weird because the front said 'The Chosen One'. I opened it and it had a picture of an old cup, almost like a chalice. There was a bunch of symbols that make no sense. Then I looked at the next page. It was a letter of some sort, I will read it later after school. The next page terrified me. It was the black figure with the mask. Except, it wasn't black. Underneath the picture it said, Anubis. Just Anubis. No house involved, like the sign hanging outside. It sounds familiar. I will look it up later. I took out a letter opener and lifted up my mattress. I made a slit right above the seam then stuck the files in there. I am really good at hiding things. I left my mattress back down. I turned around and Jerome came in.

"Where were you?" I asked him. I knew he wasn't anywhere downstairs because I went to get a brownie and to go to the bathroom when Nina and I got back from the school.

"In the lou."

"No you weren't. You weren't anywhere downstairs." When he said this he knew I was on to something because he had a surprised looked on his face.

"Oh, no I was upstairs in that lou." He just tried to cover.

"Why? No one was in the downstairs one when I got home."

"Jonny, I have to get dressed." He said opening a drawer and picking out a uniform. He glared at me and then left the room. Jeez what's up with Patricia and Jerome? They have got to be the disreputable ones of the house. I took one of the uniforms out of the plastic wraps and took off my clothes. Someone knocked, on, the door.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to hurry putting my pants on. When I zipped them up, Mara opened the door. Great she is seeing me shirtless. "Hi."

"Oh, um…" She said turning her vision to the other side of the room.

"Ha, you are fine come in." She entered and closed the door behind her. "What's up?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you needed help finding your way around school today?" She was blushing and staring at the floor. Honestly she looks really cute, and those halls are a mess.

"Yeah sure I would like that." I smiled at her. She was trying to hold back the blush.

"Okay, I will see you in a little bit." She looked down at the floor and walked out while I put my shirt on.

 **Mara's POV**

Oh my God! He is so hot! I saw him shirtless. I saw him shirtless… Crap! I have never liked a guy before. What am I going to do? I walked into the kitchen and Trudy was setting stuff out on the table.

"Do you need some help Trudy?" I asked her.

"Oh no this is the last of the servings, but thank you sweetie." I walked into the dining room and saw Jerome was eating sausage patties in my spot.

"Um, Jerome? What er you doin?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid of pretty boy for right now. He's very, um well, let's just say we got into a disagreement." He answered me.

"That lovely boy? Oh please Jerome. If he had gotten Victor to smile, then there is no doubt in my mind that he is an angel." I smiled as Trudy made that remark.

"Oh Mara, have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" Jerome stated. What is he trying to get at here?

"Are you trying to make up for stealing my seat? I mean out of all people you had to steal mine?"

I asked him.

"Well I think you are the only person who would tolerate it, Fabian and Nina are all lovey dovey sitting next to each other and you can't move Amber and Mick apart. Patricia doesn't want to sit next to a bloody American and you are just a sweet girl." He is just kissing my bum now.

"Thanks Jerome. Almost five years since we met and you are now just saying these nice things." I smiled at him, sarcastically of course. Nina walked into the room.

"Good morning." She said smiling and hopping to her seat.

"Good morning. You seem in a good mood." Jonny came through the doorway and stood behind her.

"Yeah I- AHHHH!" Jonny tickled her side. She slapped his arm. Do they like each other? I will ask her first period. Jonny started giggling.

"Oh hi Mara." He told me acknowledging that I was sitting in the seat next to his.

"Yeah I stole her seat." Jerome pointed out.

"Why?" He asked him.

"I felt like it." Jerome claimed. I knew it wasn't true so I rolled my eyes. Jonny walked over to his seat and pulled it out. Then when he sat down I could tell he was hungry because of all the food he put on his plate. Fabian snuck in behind Nina. He grabbed her sides and started tickling her.

"Hey!" She giggled. Fabian started laughing.

"So, our picnic today? Are you still okay with it?"

"Of course." She put her hand on top of his. Then I looked back at Jonny and all of the food he had put on his plate was mostly gone. I looked at Jerome and he was astonished by how quick he ate. I giggled and Jonny smiled at me. Patricia and Amber walked into the room going to opposite sides of the table. I honestly don't think that they are okay with living together in the same room. Oh well. Then I heard someone come in through the front door, and to my guess, it was Mick. He came into the kitchen and took a sausage patty and left. Probably to get ready like usual. I started eating modestly while Jonny was almost finished with his second plate of sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns with his fourth glass of pumpkin juice.

"This juice is really good, Trudy." He said.

"Ha, you should try her homemade pumpkin juice." Mick said walking into the room fully dressed and showered. That was quick, it's only been a few minutes.

"Pumpkin juice? Is that what this is? I have never seen any at the store back in Fresno." He said.

"Is that where you were from?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and me and Nina went to elementary school together for 3 years." He pointed out. Maybe that's why they are very comfortable together.

"What is elementary school?" Amber asked.

"It's secondary school." Trudy answered.

"What?" Jonny asked.

"The education system here is very different than the US so let us not discus is at the moment." Trudy replied. Jonny looked at his watch after he finished his second plate.

"Do you want to go now? It's 7:45." Jonny asked me. Goodness the way they tell time is so confusing.

"Yeah sure." I answered.

"We don't have to be in class for another forty five minutes." Patricia stated.

"Yeah I know but I was going to show him where his classes are." I said standing up and grabbing my stuff. "Let's go." Jonny and I walked out of the dining room.

 **Jonny's POV**

"Well this looks nice in the morning. The wet air and damp grass. It's really nice and cloudy. I like it like this, it never rains in the valley. It's very dry and the ground is cracked. The grass is dead instead of being a dark green and soft. It's really different here." I explained to her. She smiled looking at the ground. "You guys are lucky to have whether like this."

"We." She said leaving me puzzled.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"You are going to live here now for most of the year." She reminded me.

"I don't think that I could ever get used to so much beauty." Should I flirt…eh why not? "Especially with you around." She was trying not to smile, but she couldn't hold it back. She looked at me, blush and all.

"You think I'm pretty." She asked me hold her hand over her heart.

"No." I paused to a moment to let it sink in and confuse her, and when she had the puzzled face… "You are gorgeous." I let her know.

"Wow, no one has ever said such delightful things."

"What!" I exclaimed. "No one? That is preposterous!" Once I blurted that out she looked as if she could believe her ears. I kept my look of disgust on my face just to make it seem like I mean it, and I do but it's not that outrageous.

"So did you play any sports?"

"Yeah. I played football and water polo over in Fresno and I was on the swim team."

"You mean soccer?" I forgot….

"Yeah, as you call it." I told her scratching the back of my head.

"Nina's on the swim team." I could feel my eyes widen.

"What about water polo?" I asked her.

"Yeah. But I can tell you this… she's not in soccer." She joked.

"Of course not." I laughed. We got to the front of the school and entered the building.

"Let me see your schedule." I handed her the paper.

"Ok look at this." She pointed to the letter A on the wall. "Your first class is A01. The teacher is Mrs. Johnson. Now down this hallway at the turn, it's B. At the end of B is the drama room…" She explained the entire way around the school to me. It was nice and quiet, no one in the school except Mr. Sweet and us for another few minutes.

We entered the dance room.

"Mara?"

"Yeah?" She answered me.

"What's that hallway?" I pointed to two big, old fashion double sided doors next to the entrance.

"Oh, no one goes in there." Mara answered.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't exactly know. It's not against the rules. I have never been down there though." I thought about it for a moment. Why would people not use that hallway if it was perfectly good. Unless it's not.

"Come on." I told her walking into the hallway. The doors were heavy with glass paned windows.

"I really am not sure if we should be in here." She said frightened.

"Look come on. Nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it. It's not against the rules to be in here. But, if you want to wait for me you can do so." I told her wanting to pick what she wanted.

"I will go with you." She said, attempting to be confident. As she walked towards me I guided her through the dark hall. It wasn't pitch black because there were windows up above, small windows though. We saw a door at the end of the hall.

"Do you want to go in there with me?" I asked her.

"Why are you so interested?" She asked me.

"Because I want to learn the history of the Frobisher's."

"The one's who built the school? They disappeared." She explained to me.

"I think there's more to it than that. Sweet acted pretty shady." I told her.

"What?"

"Nothing come on." I lead her into the room. This room happened to blind us from seeing anything in front of us.

"Jonny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." I looked into all that I could see of her face and put my arms around her.

"It's fine." I assured her. I took out my phone and turned on a flashlight. Across the room on the wall, there was a light switch. I went to turn it on and there were newspapers everywhere. "Huh. It looks like the school papers. For tomorrow." I picked one up, Really I was lying.

"Oh okay. I am going to class now. If you need help, go to Mr. Sweet." She rushed out of the room. I looked at the papers. They were all of the girl that Jerome was looking for. Joy Mercer.

 **Hey, I hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and letting me know you are reading. Keep them up and keep reading! :) BTW if you need someone to think of as Jonny, then think of**

 **Jonny's POV**

I took one of the newspapers and stuffed it in my bag so I could read it later. The five minute bell warning rang and I leave the lonely hallway. I looked around and there were too many people in the halls. It's so crowded in here, we are all packed like sardines. How are people supposed to move in here? I finally got to turn the corner into A hallway. My classroom was all the way near the entrance. Thank goodness there aren't that many people in the section of the school. I entered the room and there was Jerome. Sitting right in the middle of the class writing his name on a paper.

"Mr. Skidmore? I am Mrs. Johnson." She introduced himself.

"HI." I greeted her. She looked surprised. I saw Jerome look up at us out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh well, I didn't know you were American." she sounded surprised and I smiled at her.

"Jonny?" He asked me. I turned to look at him.

"What's up?"

"What is that?" He pointed at my bag. I looked down and it was the newspaper sticking out of the side pocket. Crap, I forgot to close it. I looked down as if I was confused. I knew exactly what it was though. I pulled out the article.

"Hmm, good question." I started to pretend to look at the paper trying to 'figure out' what it was. "This isn't from back home. It says 'Frobisher Times' but I don't remember buying any newspaper here." I looked at Mrs. Johnson and then at Jerome. I acted confused but Jerome glared at me.

"Oh well then, just do what you want with it. Have a seat next to Jerome."Mrs. Johnson I walked over to him, pulled out the chair next to him, and sat my stuff down. Then I sat down with Jerome.

"Hey Jerry. Who else is in this class?" I asked him.

"Don't call me Jerry." He whispered angrily. "What is that you've got there?"

"It's an article about Joy." I explain to him.

"What does it say!" he asked eagerly trying to get to my bag.

"Hey! If you want me to find your friend then you have to chill."

"Chill? Look I don't speak your American gibberish." He is getting on my nerves.

"Well I won't sip a cup of tea with your language either, Jerry." I tried to insult back.

"Hey that was a good one."

"Oh hey thanks. I was trying to go for you know a british stereotype kind of thing." He seems like a cool guy, but he knows how to get his way around people.

"Alright class. Today we will…" Mrs. Johnson got along with the lesson.

 **12:00 P.M. Drama class**

I walked into the room to find Mara in this class with me, as well as second period with Mr. Winkler. I sat down next to her since I couldn't in History. I am the TA in that class. Fabian and Nina walked in and sat down on the couch across from us. Mr. Winkler still wasn't here.

"Hey guys." Nina smiled at us.

"Nina can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." We both stood up and walked out of the drama room. As we stood in the less crowded hallway she asked me, "What's up?"

"Well a few minutes before school started, Mara and I went down that abandoned hall." I pointed to the empty hallways doors. "Well I found something about that Joy girl. I didn't tell Mara but I want to. It doesn't add up though." I picked out the newspaper. "I started reading it in third period since I didn't have anything else to do. Well look!" I pointed to the section where I found horrifying information. Nina read it and gasped.

"She's dead?" Nina exclaimed.

"Shhh!" I cautioned. "You don't want anyone to here. I don't think she's dead. I think it's just someone pulling a prank. Look at the date. This was printed before she even left the school. No I think the staff knows what happened and where she is. Look when I found her file, I found something very intriguing inside of it. I will show you what it is after my water polo practice."

"Oh you are in water polo too?" Nina asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. We really do have a lot in common.

 **Fabian's POV**

 **Nina and Jonny are walking towards the hallway**

"Mara?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Do you think Nina likes Jonny?" She looked concerned.

"I hope not. I know you like her. And between you and me, I really like Jonny. He was sweet talking me this morning." Oh thank god.

"What are you two going on about?" Jerome came up to us and sat next to Mara. He put his arm behind her.

"Jerome? What do you think about Jonny and Nina?" I asked him confidently.

"Oh those two? I think they look sweet together, don't you agree?" My self-esteem dropped, as well did my chest. "Mara you look lovely." He smiled and looked down at her.

"Thank you, Jerome." She responded grabbing her bags moved next to me. Jerome rolled his eyes and looked away from us. I looked over to Nina and Jonny. They were laughing and walking toward us again.

"Hey Jerry." He smiled deviously at him. Jerome turned his head to glare at him.

Mr. Winkler entered from the hallway.

"Hello class!" He raised his voice and it became silent. He looked over to Jonny. "Ahhh, you are in the class too? Splendid." He put his hands together and smiled. He turned to the stage and jumped on it. I think he is only twenty six. "Two new students in two days. Coincidence that they are both American and within the first two days of my teaching career. Are you two related?"

"No." They both said simultaneously. Mr. Winkler smirked and began the practice.

 **Jonny's POV**

 **After Drama**

"So Mara, do you want to go to town after school today?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I would but I have this big project coming up in Mr. Winkler's."

"The family tree one? How do you know about that he only told me."

"Yeah I know." She smiled again. She is really sneaky, but not nearly as bad as me.

"Okay well, do you need help with it?" I asked her. I want to spend more time with her to get to know her better.

"I might."

"Are you sure? I could-" She cut me off.

"I said might…" She smiled and walked off. Oh, man! I really want to spend time with her. She's leavin me at the edge of my seat here… Which is what she wants me to be doing... Hard to get huh? I looked over as she turned the hallway.

 **Patricia's POV**

 **5th Period (Spanish)**

I walked into the classroom and Mr. Enriquez looked at me.

"Patricia. Sit in the front. I don't want you in the back anymore. You don't interact without Joy here." He nodded to the front table.

"That was only one day!" I challenged him. He have me a strict look and sternly pointed at the table until I started walking forward. I heard someone walk into the room as I trudged very slowly.

"Ah, Mr. Skidmore is it?" I heard Mr. Enriquez talking. He's probably leaving for a little bit…

"Yeah." I heard the familiar voice. No! I turned around. There he was. The new American boy

"You may sit next to Patricia. She needs a new partner." He smiled at Jonny. "You do know her right? You two are in the same house."

"Yeah." He came to sit by me. Great just what I need. Another person around me that I will hate. "Hey." He said to me. I looked away. "Do you need to talk about-"

"No." I cut him off.

"Okay. But I think I have some idea of where she is." No way! How could he have any idea of where she is? He has never even seen her before. He is behind it! I have to play this smart.

"After this class. It's our last one." I told him.

"No it's not. I have swimming and water polo. Unless you want to sit in the locker room with me for the break?" Of course I don't, but I need to find out where she is.

"Okay…" I told him.

"You are talking again?" Mr. Enriquez said. Then he began the lesson after the bell. In the middle of class I looked at Jonny as he was writing. His eyes are a real deep blue. Way deeper than mine and my sister's. His tan skin looked lovely just like a Californian surfer would. He is the perfect model of a Californian. His blonde hair all did up. It looked soft and plush. His face was flawless and smooth with no blemishes or scars. His jawline is sharply squared just like Josh Hutcherson. He had the built of Robert Pattinson, tall and stout. More built though, heavier. He looked at me. I gave a disgusted looked and then looked at my paper. I have nothing on it. I looked at his and he had almost everything done. He is brand new, how does he know this stuff?

"Do you need help?" He whispered in the quiet classroom.

"No." I said instantly. I thought about it. Then looked at the clock. I could tell her was still looking at me. There was only a few minutes left of class and there was no way I was going to finish this stuff. He was waiting for me to give my real answer. I kept quiet trying not to embarrass myself. He started writing again and then bumped my shoulder. I looked at him and he was looking at me, then he looked down. He was trying to hand me his paper. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I whispered with relief. He smiled at me and took out his notebook. I wrote down all of the answers, it's not like it's a test. I got a couple wrong on purpose though, I'm not that smart. When I was done I looked at what he was doing, I couldn't see though. He was covering the paper with the cover by holding it up. I saw the girl across look at what he was doing and then she looked at me and smiled, then went back to her work. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me, closing his notebook. I gave him back his paper. I want to ask him what he was doing so bad. He opened it again and continued. Every other minute he would look at me. The bell finally rang. He put his notebook back into his bag and got up waiting for me. When I was ready we walked out of the classroom.

"Where is the pool?" He asked me. I took him down H hall and at the end of the hall was the indoor swimming pool. It was a decent size pool, and a very nice one. No one but the coach, I presume, was in the area. I spotted the boys changing room and he grabbed me, heading in the direction. We walked in and no one was there.

"What if someone comes in here?" I asked him.

"We tell them we were just having a small conversation." He answered. "Now about Joy…" He proceeded to tell me everything he knew about her disappearance. I wasn't surprise that he suspected about the teachers being in on her leaving. What I can't believe was that they said she was dead in the news paper. What if someone at the school found out? They would definitely challenge it. Which is was I am planning to do.

"We have to say something about this. We have to speak up!" I insisted.

"No!" He denied. "If we do that then they will know and do something with us too." I thought about it. Jonny was right. What if that was the reason they took her.

"Okay." I looked at him. I knew he was smart. He knows what to do even before it happens. His eyebrows were rested as if he was relieved to know I was listening to him. He gave a small side smile.

"Ech hem…" I turned to see someone was standing in the entrance. I instantly dropped my eyebrows to show I wasn't happy to see him when I realized it was my awful boy equivalent, Ryot. "So just curious, were you thinking this was your dressing room, Patty?" This boy is a menace. "Because if so-" Jonny cut him off. I could see he was knowing where this was going so he stopped it.

"Hey, um, I'm Jonny. Are you on swimming too?" He said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yeah. You're another new American? Probably better than the rest of the team?" Ryot had no room for anything that wasn't an insult, or trying to be.

"I wouldn't say that," He paused and smiled, "yet." I laughed. Jonny looked down and smiled at me.

"I will see you later." I smiled back and exited the room bumping Ryot at his taller shoulder.

 **Hey guys sorry for taking forever on this but I got my pc repaired. I will be posting regularly again.**

 **Hey guys, I hope you like the last chapter, as well as this one. :)**

 **Fabian's POV**

 **Anubis House**

 **Beginning of Sixth Period**

I was packing all of the stuff Nina and I would need for the picnic in a basket in the kitchen. I stopped to think about her. How even after she got out of the pool she looked as pretty as when I first saw her two days ago. It's only been two days?

"Hey Fabi-"

"Ah!" I jumped. I turned around to see that it was Patricia. At first I was scared if I had read my thoughts aloud. But then the thought of Patricia calmingly talking to _me_ was fright enough.

"Ah… Patricia." I tried to play off.

"Wha-" She stopped herself, "Nevermind. Do you want to come with me when you are done to go get Nina and Jonny?" What is she doing? Why is she being nice again? I thought she hated those two.

"Why? I thought you didn't like, as you would put it, 'Bloody Americans'." I noted.

"People change. They have grown on me. Do you need help?" She asked me. What is wrong with her. Something's off.

"Sure." I accepted. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Maybe she was using that tactic.

"What kind of sandwiches?" She asked me.

"Turkey, can you put mayo, lettuce and tomatoes?"

"Yeah sure." In just a few minutes when I turned around, she had made a tower of sandwiches. There had to be around fifthteen triangle slices. That was really quick, I never knew she could make a sandwich in the first place, and we have been friends forever. I took out some foil and covered the platter. Then put everything neatly in the basket. When I was done, the basket consisted of; grapes, strawberries, the sandwiches, a six pack variety of different soda's, four waters, a big bag of crisps, the silverware and plastic plates, and on the top was a checkered sheet to lay on the grass. "I think you are all set." She finished.

"Yeah thanks." I smiled. I really was happy she helped me. I kind of feel like she has changed. I looked at the clock and it was towards the end of sixth. "Let's go." I picked of the basket which was surprisingly not that heavy.

When we left, Mick was just coming in from practice. He looked exhausted.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" I asked him as he trudged along the entrance, dragging his duffle bag behind him.

"Food. Bed." I smirked as he walked as an undead into our room. When he closed the door Patricia and I bursted out laughing.

We were almost to the pool entrance when Jonny and Nina walked out together. They were laughing together. They walked together, not just side by side but the way they walked were in sink. They places the same foot at the same time. They were so much alike. I looked at them and I can't quit thinking, he could take her at any second if he wanted. They saw us and put their chat to a halt.

"Hey guys." Nina greeted us.

"Hey are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She hugged Jonny, while he was shirtless.

"Aren't you cold Jonny?" I asked him. I admit I am jealous.

"No I went swimming in Nevada a lot during winter breaks we had." This kid is insane. I wish I could be like him… Wait a minute, he's is exactly like Nina. Doing crazy things like that. They have to be meant for each other. We parted ways and Nina walked close to me.

"So you looked happy. What were you talking about?" I asked trying not to be so pushy, but interested.

"He was telling me about his ex and what stupid stuff they did together. He said Patricia is a lot like her." I couldn't believe it. There is nothing going on between those two. He likes Patricia, which explains why she's being nice. However, she has never changed her feelings so simple and quick. There is something odd remaining in this predicament, and I intend to find out what it is.

 **4:00 p.m. Mara's POV**

 **Nina and Mara's Room**

I can't figure out this equation! Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I allowed. To my sweet surprise it was Jonny.

"Hey." He greeted me with a bright smile shutting the door.

"Hi." I looked down at the floor trying not to blush. "How was practice?" I asked him.

"It was good." He looked at my equation paper. "Do you need help with anything on that?"

"Oh, I am so glad you asked! I was just struggling with this. It says to evaluate…" I explained the problem to him and he showed me the correct way to do it. He is so smart. Once he wrote the last variable equivalent and dropped the pencil, he looked up at me.

"There all done." He smiled. Then it got wider when I looked him in the eyes. He smirked.

"What?" I asked him. I caught myself blushing.

"Nothing it just, your face is red as a tomato and since you are smiling so much I can see dimples. It's really cute." Did he just call me cute?! I can't believe it! But out of all the other girls who are way prettier than me, why me? I am not complaining but just, why?

"Thanks." I forced out. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I looked at him and he was smiling really bright.

"You know, Nina and Fabian are on a picnic right now?" He asked me. Why is he bringing them up?

"Yeah, so?" I asked him.

"You wanna go pull a prank on them?" He asked with a devious look on his face.

"I don't know," I replied. I wasn't sure if we should go ruin their date.

"Oh come on, why not?" He asked me. There it was again. The 'Why not?'. Well last time it scared the crap out of me. I guess now we are trying to have fun rather than investigating.

I looked up at him.

"Okay." I agreed with a side smile.

"Yes!" He threw his arms up.

"You are a total goofball." I laughed along with and nudging him.

"Let's go, I've got a plan."

 **Nina's POV**

 **Meadow in front of Anubis House**

 **5:00 p.m.**

"Fabian that was the best lunch I've had." I thanked him. He smiled.

"Thank you. However, Patricia did help. She has lightened up a bit for some reason."

"Yeah I noticed that when she walked to the house with Jonny."

"Would you like to go on a walk?" He asked me. I noticed he didn't say 'fancy this time.

"Yeah sure." I smiled.

"You like my American touch?" He asked me.

"Yeah I noticed that." I giggled. He got up and started walking. I noticed the food. "Should we leave this here?"

"Yeah no one will touch. It's fine." I bent down and closed the basket. We started walking in the dewy grass, passing the corner of Anubis house.

 **Jonny's POV**

 **Bush in front of Anubis house**

"Okay they just went around the house." I told Mara. I grabbed the plastic box by the handle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me with a very uncertain look on her face.

"I am completely positive." I confirmed. "Now let's go." We got out of the bush and quickly walked over to the basket. "Open it please." Mara opened the basket. I opened the plastic box. "Hello ." I smiled at my baby ball python I got before coming to the UK.

"You are nuts! I am surprised Victor hasn't found him yet. Are you sure he won't bite?" Mara asked me.

"I'm positive. Even if he does, he's not poisonous." I noted. "That sounded a lot better in my head. Look, is the sweetest snake in the world."

"I don't care how sweet he is, keep him away from me. He's still a snake." She folded her arms and turned around. Instead of putting in the basket i got up and put him on her shoulder. Maybe it wasn't the best idea I've had but it's going to be hilarious. I pulled out my phone after he got a grip and started recording. I noticed she didn't freak out when she saw that he was on her. Instead she slowly turned around and glared at me.

She whispered "GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Very angrily.

I went over there and took him off of her. I could tell he liked her because he swirled on her arm like he does to mine, which is how he got off of her. I put him inside the picnic basket. Then I reached into the other side of the box with the mouse in it and dropped it in there. He is in his best mood when he's fed. I stood up and then Mara punched me, really hard.

"What was that for?!" I asked knowing exactly what it was for. Haha, I like teasing her.

"What was that for?! You put a snake on my shoulders and you expect me not to react?!" She defended herself.

"I know, I'm just messing with you. Come on you are fine. What did I tell you? Sweetest snake in the world." I smiled at her. She crossed her arms and started walking back to the house. I grabbed the note I wrong for Nina and Fabian out of my pocket and put it on the underside of the basket lid. Just so when they open it they know who to return . I saw them turn from behind the school. I hurried and snuck inside the house. When I got inside I couldn't find Mara. Jerome just exited the living room so I walked over to him. "Have you seen Mara?" I asked him.

"Yeah she went upstairs. Very unhappy look, whatever you did you messed up bud." He grabbed my shoulder firmly and walked into our room. I run up the stairs and into the girl's corridor. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked. She didn't sound upset.

"Jonny."

"Come in." I opened the door and she had already changed into some loose shorts white and gray, wool shorts and a long sleeve spandex shirt the matched the shorts. The shirt had a zipper down to the middle of her torso and it reminded my of a paper birch tree that was condensed into a very blended white and brown.

"Are you okay?" I asked her looking straight into her eyes. My father had taught me that it's very disrespectful not to look someone in the eyes when you talk to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't put a snake on me again and I will be jolly." I laughed.

"Jerome said you looked upset."

"It was a cool down period."

"I wonder how long the cool down period for Nina and Fabian is going to be." After I had finished my sentence I heard a slam to the door outside. "And they're back." I stretched out. We both started laughing.

"Jonny!" I heard Fabian scream. The door opened with a bang and Nina came in after him carrying the basket.

"He's cute Jonny, but how did you sneak him on the plane?" Nina asked sarcastically. I opened the basket and reached my hand in. Dude wrapped himself around my arm and I held him up.

"Like this." I smiled.

"Ah!." Fabian jumped back in a scrunching motion. "You are so lucky that he is on you right now."

"What would you do Fabian?"

"I-" He stopped. He had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Come on Fabian it's just a snake." I then looked at Nina and she looked the same way the night we went up to the attic. I turned around along with Mara and there it was, right in my face. The black mass that was there the same night Nina collapsed.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Mara screamed.

"Mara, shh." I tried to calm her. She back off slowly, then ran for the door. The figures hand shot up and the door glowed a shining golden at the frame. Mara opened the door and she almost fell out of this now floating room. I walked over to the door and grabbed Mara's waist before she fainted outward. She collapsed into my arms and I laid her on the floor. "What do you want from us?!" I screamed.

"'anqadh alealam" Is what it said. Then it spoke again, "Save the world." It stepped out the door and then the door slammed shut. I swung it open but we were already back to the girl dormitory. I felt faint, and so I did.

"Jonny!" I heard Fabian yell but then I heard a thump. "Nina!"

"I'm fine, help Jonny and Mara."

I felt the floorboards as he ran past me. The door swung open.

"Oh come on!" Fabian yelled.

I felt something behind me.

"Mara! Are you okay?" I heard Nina ask.

"Jonny!" Mara yelled. I'm guessing she saw me when she opened her eyes. I felt her crawl over to me. She put her hand on my neck, checking my pulse. "He's okay." I heard her weeping.

"Hey Mara, it's okay." Nina said. Fabian was still opening and shutting the door. "Fabian!" Nina yelled at him.

"We need to find that arsehole. He can't keep torturing us like this!" Fabian demanded.

"It has happened before?" Mara asked with a choking manner.

"Yes to me." Nina answered. I tried to move, but I could only move my fingers.

"Oh, dear lord." Mara said.

"He will be fine. I am surprised he didn't go after all of us."

"I'm not." Fabian said.

"What?" Nina asked.

"I'm not surprised. Remember how you told me you and him have the same exacted birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have a hunch that is the reason why. I'm not sure yet. Maybe it's trying to see who is stronger to be able to 'save the world' or what have you." Fabian explained.

"But why that day?" Mara asked, I was also thinking the same thing.

"I am not sure, I will do some research. For now let's focus on getting him better. Nina how did you wake up?" Fabian asked.

"I just woke up. I wasn't really sleeping when I collapsed. I was aware of everything around me."

"You were?" Fabian asked.

"Yes… Anyways, Jonny, if you can hear me, you must sleep. We will figure out everything, but I don't think we can carry you downstairs." Nina suggested. "We will fix this."

 **I apologize for not posting. My school has blocked fanfiction from entering it on our computers. I will hopefully be posting weekly from now on.**

 **Hey guys! So this is my first regular post in a while (finally right?!). Anyways hopefully one of many. Happy reading!**

 **Nina's POV**

 **6:00 P.M.**

"Do you think he's asleep yet?" Mara asked me.

"Pretty sure. It's been more than twenty minutes since I told him that, but it's hard to tell if someone's asleep when they are unconscious." I responded.

"Well what are we going to tell Victor? We can't just carry him down the stairs like nothing ever happened. He won't be at dinner either unless he wakes up within the next hour." Fabian noted.

The opened and Jerome was standing there.

"Can't you knock?!" Mara yelled.

"Of course I can, but I don't want to. I would watch my tone if I were you, because now I know something has happened to poor little Jonny." Jerome threatened.

"What do you want Jerome?" Fabian asked him.

"I want you to tell me what's going on here. Patricia has been asking me about him, a guy. And we all know how much she hates guys. He is unconscious on the floor, but yet you don't know if he's sleeping or not?" Jerome questioned.

"Look we have no idea what is going on between him and Patricia if there's anything there, but him being unconscious is very complicated and hard to explain." I told him.

"Oh I know. However, I think we all have the time. Afterall, we have an hour until dinner." Jerome insisted.

"If we tell you, will you cover for him?" Mara asked politely.

"Of course, but you have to tell me." Jerome crossed his arms, leaned against the door frame and had a smirk on his face.

"Okay, well…" I explained everything to him.

"Okay well… VIC-" Jerome started to shout but I covered his mouth.

"I'm telling the truth, look." I lifted up my shirt and showed him the scratches from the first night I saw the figure. Jerome's eyes widened.

"Well how come it only attacked you and Jonny?" He asked me.

"It attacked Mara too." Fabian butted in.

"No I just fainted out of pure terror." Mara confessed.

"Look, we don't know that yet. We don't know anything about this thing." I looked up at him, hoping he would believe me. It honestly has sounded far fetched, but it's true.

"Okay I will tell Trudy he just wants to be left alone."

"Thank you Jerome." I smiled, just out of relief.

"Should we hide him? What if Victor comes in the rooms looking for him?" Mara asked.

"In the closet with a blanket should do." Fabian said. We all looked at him funny. "What?"

"Really Fabian? That's the best you can do?" Mara asked him. I couldn't help but laugh and Jerome joined in.

"Hey, I never said you had to listen to me." Fabian grumbled.

"Okay, cover him with a blanket and shove him under your bed. I will get some of my clothes and my stuffed bear to make it not so obvious." I told Jerome and Fabian to do.

"Okay and I will get some of my half full water bottles." Mara added.

"Sure then we can go downstairs." Jerome said. Fabian started to push Jonny.

"Ah!" He jumped, but then his scream turned to a whisper. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I looked at him. "Get it off me." He had Mr. Dude coiled around his arm.

"Haha, he liked you." I told him.

"Nina!" He pleaded. All of us were laughing except him. I walked over and held my arm out to the snake. He began to coil up on my arm. Fabian was pale and a little shaky.

"Come help me push him." Jerome smirked. I walked over to my suitcase, which was not fully unpacked, and grabbed some shirts out of there. Mr. Dude was very cuddly and loose on my arm. I could tell he was comfortable with me. Now I just have to find a snake. I don't want him getting hungry. Once I got all of my clothes I walked over to my bed and grabbed Tuffles, my bear, and handed all of the things to Jerome. "Thank you." Jerome smiled at me. Everything was set, except I didn't know where to put Mr. Dude.

"Put him back in the basket and set books on top of the lid." Mara suggested.

"I don't want to leave him in there, it's all lonely and dark." I told them, once I said it out loud, it didn't sound as sane as I thought.

"Nina, it's a snake. You can't take it to supper." Fabian said.

"Oh okay, fine." I gave in. After I set the snake in a safe place, we went downstairs. As we walked into the living room, we saw Patricia watching T.V. She looked up at us.

"Where's Jonny?" She asked us.

"He doesn't feel so well and he wanted to be left alone." Jerome lied. He is really good at that.

"Oh homesick?" Trudy asked as she was setting the table. Jerome shrugged. "Poor dear." Trudy responded. Amber and Mick were snuggled up on the couch watching T.V. along with Patricia. The four of us went to go sit at the table. Mara sat next to Jerome, who was in his regular spot again. Trudy set the last bit of food down and we all had a delightful dinner. It was 8:00 when we all were done. Mick and Amber were on dishes so we didn't have to worry about it. Mara and I went up to our room and the boys went to there's. I believe one of the reasons Jerome agreed to cover for Jonny was so he could have his room to himself for a night. When we entered the room Mara checked the basket to see if the books were still there on top, and they were. They were in my corner of the room because she didn't want to have that thing anywhere near her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I told her.

"Okay." I took my bathroom bag, a couple of towels and my clothes with me. When I was done with my shower I went and plopped on my bed. It was a long day so I drifted right to sleep.

 **Jonny's POV**

 **3:00 A.M.**

Can I move? I just woke up. I move my arm… yup. Where am I? I lifted my head up, just to realize I was under a bed. I bumped my head on the pallet. Why am I under a bed? I crawled out from under it with many obstacles of clothes and bottles. I looked around the room lit up by moonlight just to realize I was in Mara and Nina's room. Mara started moving, then she sat up.

"Jonny? You're awake?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Are you going to go downstairs?"

"Probably, unless Victor's out there."

"Here let me check if he's in the hall." She got up and opened the door.

"Ms. Jaffray? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I have to pee." She rubbed her eyes and went out the door. I went up to it and listened.

"Well I am going to downstairs soon. Go back to bed when you are done, Jaffray." He instructed her. I heard two doors close, then one open. I waited for Mara to come back but she didn't. The light from the hall illuminated the door frame cracks a smidge. I wanted to open the door but I was afraid it would be someone else. Someone was walking towards the door, I didn't know if it was Mara or not so I dove back under her bed and covered myself with the blanket and clothes. I peeked under the edge of the bed. It wasn't Mara, but it wasn't Victor either.

"Mara?" It was Patricia. She walked over to Mara's bed only to realized that Mara wasn't there. "Blasted darkness, I can't see anything." She whispered. Mara opened the door.

"Patricia?" She asked. I saw that the light in the hall was off.

"Mara? I can't see you." Mara walked to the front of her bed out of my vision, but light appeared.

"Okay now, what's up?" Mara asked her, hopefully this will be quick.

"I can't sleep. I have to get something out and I am not living with Joy in my room anymore. I trust you more than I trust anyone else at the moment."

"Um, Patricia. Can't this wait till morning? I have a big exam in my math class. I have to get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Sorry, I just need to get an A."

"I will tell you in the morning then, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight." Patricia bid her.

"Goodnight." I saw the door shut and then I heard her door shut too.

"Do I have to stay down here?" I whispered.

"Get out here." She laughed.

"You know, you are really messy." I laughed.

"Those are Nina's things. We tried to make it less obvious."

"And you being messy is less obvious? You seem like a very organized girl."

"Well thank you." She smiled at me.

"How long is he going to be down stairs?" I asked her.

"An hour then he will go to sleep." She replied.

"Great."

"Here." She pulled off her pillow and blanket from her bed.

"Oh no. It's fine."

"No I insist." She said.

"I'm not taking that. You will freeze to death in here." I denied the items.

"You will too." She forced them into my hands and went to lay on her bed, turning off the light and facing the wall. I wasn't going to let her shiver so I put the blanket on top of her. She kicked it off the bed in my direction. I was getting frustrated so I took my shoes off and jumped on her bed with the blanket and the pillow. I spread it out over the both of us and laid my head on the pillow. It was the only way I could get her to keep the blanket on her. I put my arms around her just because it felt nice. I honestly really like her and I hope I'm not screwing up.

 **Mara's POV**

AHHHHHHHH! Cuddling! We are cuddling! He's cuddling me! ME! Him! He's perfect! Why does he like me? What do I do? I turned to face him and I rested my head on his chest. I was so comfortable in his warmth. I got drowsy and I saw he had drifted to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **Nina's POV**

 **4:30 A.M.**

I opened my eyes and sat up. It's still dark outside. I turned my light on to see that Jonny was in Mara's bed! Why is he in Mara's bed! He's supposed to be under it, not in it! It's okay, they are sleeping… Should I wake him up and tell him to go downstairs before Trudy wakes up? Yeah I don't want any of us to be expelled. I got up and walked over to Jonny. It was so cute. They were cuddling. I shook Jonny's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He asked. I don't think that he knows where he is. I shook him more.

"Jonny!" I whispered forcefully. His eyes opened.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"A little past 4:30. Victor just went to sleep. Trudy wakes up at 5." I told him.

"Okay." He stretched a little bit and took his arm off of Mara. She looked so peaceful. Jonny swung his legs off the bed and carefully scooted back, trying not to wake her up. She started to move, but then she turned over to her other side.

"Here I'm going to go get changed. You want to meet me downstairs in the living room?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure. I won't be able to go back to sleep." He told me.

"I won't either. I went to bed too early."

"And I went to bed way too early." He laughed. "Okay see you in a second." He left the room and I grabbed some of the clothes off the floor and put them on. I gathered the rest of them and put them inside of different drawers. When I left the girls corridor with my computer, Victor was sound asleep in his chair, with the creepy black bird by his side. What is up with this house and Taxidermy? Trudy's light was still off and so was every other light in the house. I walked over to the living room and opened a curtain. I liked watching the sun rise and the sky was beginning to become blue. I walked over and turned on a dim lamp, along with opening my computer to see who was online. Jonny walked in with his computer and sat right next to me. We messaged our friends until five, then Trudy left her room and came into the living room.

"What are you two doing up this early?" She asked us walking to the kitchen in her robe.

"We had the same idea of coming in here when we couldn't sleep. Are we not supposed to do that?" Jonny asked.

"Well how long were you down here?" Trudy asked opening the fridge.

"About 15 minutes." I answered her.

"Oh well that's fine. Just don't come here before Victor goes to sleep." She warned us.

"Yeah we figured." Jonny said.

After breakfast the day went by smoothly. Nothing happened really at all. That was also how the next couple of weeks went by. Then we had a project in Mr. Winkler's class. It was a family tree project. I was laying in my room with Mara lying at my side when I looked up my mother's name to find more information about her. Apparently she was a well known archeologist and had her own Wiki page. It was very odd. My father's name was under spouse but there was another name. One I have been told to be my father's brother. Maxwell Martin. My Gran said they all died in a car crash. Did he have an affair with my mother? Then I scrolled down to see a very familiar name under children right next to mine. Jonathan Skidmore.

 **Hey guys. How will the two siblings react to finding out they are siblings? How will Nina react to finding out that her father, isn't really her father? What will the truth be about their mother and uncle's death? Keep reading to find out what happens next!**

 **Hey guys. Last time stuff got a little bit of flirt game going on between Mara and Jonny. Patricia had a secret to tell but never got the chance, and Nina found out that her and Jonny are siblings. See how it all plays out. :)**

 **Nina's POV**

"Mara. Look at this." I told her. She leaned her head on my and read aloud with her head tilted almost upside down.

"Lily Martin, Archeologist of the year in Egypt. Spouse: Jonathan Martin; Maxwell Martin (unknown)? What does that mean?" She asked me.

"I don't know, keep reading."

"Children: Nina Martin and… Jonathan Skidmore? What? You two? You just found this out?"

"I would have told you before if I didn't!"

"It all makes sense though," she sat up and continued, " You two were born on the same day, and you were both attacked by that thing. Maybe it wants you two. What if your mom dug something up and it had that spirit attached to it and cursed her kin?" Mara said. It had to be a little far fetched.

"Okay I think you are getting way too into this." I told her.

"Yeah but what does it want with you two?" She asked me.

"I have no idea."

"Well we have to go and tell him." Mara started to walk to the door.

"Wait!" I jumped.

"What?"

"Should we tell him?" I asked her. I don't know why but I just didn't want to yet.

"No we should just wait here for that shadow thing to murder us all. Of course we should tell him Nina!" She monologues.

"I know, but I have a bad feeling. A feeling that we shouldn't let him know yet."

"Okay I really think you are losing your mind." She informed me.

"Of course you think this, but hey it's not after you it's after me. So if I'm wrong it's my head not yours."

"And Jonny's!" I forgot that the consequences were for him as well.

"Come on you have to trust me." I am really going with my gut on this one. "If the gods want him to know he will find out some how. And I know it won't be through me."

"Nina!"

"Don't tell him." I demanded. "So what's going on between you two?"

"What?" She asked me as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, it's obvious you like each other, or else he would have slept on the floor and not on your bed." I am so thankful that I am good at changing the subject.

"Yes I like him but nothing big has really happened since that moment."

"Why not? If the guy doesn't keep going along with his moves you have to ask him what that was or else later on you will get your heart broken. Never let a guy lead you on., even if he is my ...unknown twin?"

"Yeah, unknown twin." She nodded her head and we both started laughing. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Mara said picking up some of our clothes off the floor. Patricia entered the room. She threw all the clothes at me.

"Mara can I talk to you about that thing?" What thing? I wanna know the thing. I will just ask when she gets back in the room.

"Yeah sure." They went into the hallway and about 5 minutes later I heard Patricia's door close gently. Then Mara entered our room and closed the door. She lid down it and sat on her butt with an utter look of despair.

"What happened?" I asked her getting up and sitting next to her.

"Patricia likes Jonny…"

"Oh dear." Well this is perfect. Maybe that's why he hasn't been dropping hints. "Well on the bright side, at least you spent the night with him once."

"Okay then. Well he wants to play that lead someone on game… Two can play in that category."

"Um, Mara," I started as she got off of the floor, "You do know Patricia likes him, not the other way around."

"Then why hasn't he been, as you call it, 'making a move'?"

"Maybe he has and you just missed it." I suggested.

"Well I'm still doing this."

"Doing what?" I asking nervously. She bent down and pulled out a box of black hair dye."No" I stretched out. She laughed and ran to the bath. I ran after her but it was too late. She locked the door. "Mara!" I yelled at her. I got not response. I just gave up. There was no way I was getting there. I went down stairs and saw Jerome on the couch on his laptop. "Jerome, I need your help." I really don't want her to dye her hair.

"Okay well it's-" I cut him of.

"Don't you dare say it's going to cost me, now come on." I grabbed his sleeve and drug him up the stairs.

"You had better watch your tone or-"

"Or what Jerome?" I crossed my arms in an intimidating manner.

"Nothing of course." He said smiling. "What's wrong?" I pointed at the bathroom door.

"Open it."

"I'm not opening a door for you just because you locked her phone in there." I was getting frustrated so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Mara is dying her hair in there! OPEN! IT...NOW!" I screamed in his face and let him go. I looked away from him out the blurry door window. He turned my cheek to look him straight in the eyes.

"Of course sweetheart." He said sarcastically and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. He held it up and looked at me. He then put it in the keyhole. I completely forgot about that… I feel bad about it now. Once the door was open, Mara was drying her hair already and it was completely dry and straight. She looked so different. We heard two doors open but didn't bother to look. "Mara you look…"

"Beautiful." we both turned around and Jonny was standing there smiling her straight in the eye. Then I saw Patricia standing in the doorway of her room with her mouth open from shock. She turned around and closed the door.

"Jonny." Mara said. I looked at her wondering what her next move was.

"Yes?" He asked smiling at her.

"Nina has something to tell you."

"Mara!" I yelled at her.

"Ooh and the plot thickens as they say. Well Nina, what is it? Do you like Jonny?" Jerome asked.

"No." Jerome raised his eyebrows. "Mara likes my brother." I just confused everyone in the room except Mara with that statement. "And my brother likes Mara." I think the big finish solved everyone's confusion.

"Wait you like Jonny and Jonny's your brother?" Jerome asked.

"Yes." Mara and I both said in unison.

"You like me?" Jonny smiled at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mara asked all frightened like a little puppy dog.

"No actually, I think now would be the perfect time to ask…" Jonny started and walked over to Mara.

"Nina, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure let's go into my room."

This is where we split.

 **Jonny's POV**

"Look, I'm sorry for not talking much for after what happened that night I blacked out. I have been dropping little hints, but I was afraid you didn't like me really." I apologized. Of course I like her, who wouldn't? She's smart, is very beautiful and has an amazing personality.

"Oh wow, I didn't know. Sorry, I promise, I'm usually smart." She laughed. I looked into her deep brown eyes and her flawless face. I knew I liked her from the moment I saw her. I forgot to respond. "What?" She asked me with another bright smile. I caught myself staring.

"Mara, what I was meaning to ask you is, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her. My heart was pumping excruciatingly fast. I was thinking she would say yes but it's just the terrible part of not knowing that is getting to me. She had a concerned look on her face.

"No." My heart dropped, and as I was going to ask why I realized I couldn't open my mouth. "Look Jonny, I don't think us going out is a good idea." I couldn't believe it, she said no.

"Oh," that was all I could get out of my mouth. Then I spoke again, "why not?"

 **Mara's POV**

Why not? Oh he is always asking why not. I want to but Patricia is one of my best friends. I couldn't do that to her.

"Jonny, I can't. I want to but I can't." I can't believe this, when the guy of my dreams asks me out and then Patricia likes him.

"Mara," He grabbed my waist and looked like he was about to cry. He held my in his hands and kissed me. I grabbed his shirt and after a few seconds we broke away. "Mara please tell me why." His voice cracked and was breaking. I looked behind him and Patricia was standing there. She ran out of the corridor and down the stairs. I heard the front door slam. I ran to the corridor hallway and stopped to look back at him.

"That's why." I ran down the stairs and outside after Patricia.

 **Nina's POV**

 **When the group of four split.**

 **Nina and Mara's room.**

"They are going to be so happy together" I told Jerome. "However the unfortunate part about it is Patricia likes Jonny as well."

"What?! Is that why she looked upset earlier?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Is there any chance that Mara would tell him no because of her?"

"I am pretty sure." I sat down on my bed and Jerome sat next to me. He ran his fingers through his hair like he was frustrated. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"How long has Mara liked him?"

"Since they got to know each other after the first day I think. Why?" I think I'm walking on thin ice here…

"Just wondering."

 **Jerome's POV**

Well now I can just focus on getting Joy back. Unfortunately she would probably have to be in a different house, but I miss her. The moment when our hands touched in the hallway the last day I saw her, oh I just want her with me, even if she's not with me.

"Jerome?" She called my name and I looked at her.

"Do you think we could find Joy?" I interrupted.

"Well, I hope so." I laid backwards and wiped my face slowly. I put my hands down at my sides and Nina put her hand on one of mine. I looked at her. "We will find her." She gave me a warm, hopeful smile. There was a big slam down the stairs. I sat up and we looked at each other.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I have no idea." We both got up and I opened the door. Jonny was sitting in the middle of the floor holding his hands over his knees. He was crying and all red.

 **Nina's POV**

"Jonny, what happened?" I asked him.

"She said no and Patricia probably hates her because she saw me kiss Mara." Jonny explained.

"Where did they go?" Jerome asked.

"Patricia ran out of the house and Mara went after her."

"Hey at least you have something good in your life." Jerome started and Jonny looked up at him, "Your best friend is your sister." We both sat down next to

"Also, Mara really likes you. She only said no because of Patricia. I'm not saying it's your fault, but if you asked earlier this morning, then she would've said yes." I informed him.

"I'm going to go and take a nap in your bed."

"Okay." He got up and went to my room. Fabian charged into the corridor.

"What happened with those two?" He asked us.

"Patricia likes Jonny and she told Mara. Then Jonny asked Mara out but she said not because Patricia likes Jonny. Then Jonny kissed her and Patricia saw. She rushed out and Mara went after her." I explained. He sat down next to me.

"It's a good thing no one else likes me." He said.

"Hey a lot-" I stopped.

"A lot what?" Fabian asked me. I shushed him.

"Nina." I heard very faintly from my room. I jumped up and ran to the door. It was Jonny and the figure. The figure was draining Jonny of something and Jonny was kneeling with his mouth wide open.

"Jonny!" I screamed. Once Jerome, Fabian and I were all in the room the door slammed shut. The cracks glowed golden like the last time. The figure broke the drain from Jonny and looked at me. An indigo mist came from him and took over me. I saw Jonny fall but caught himself on his arms. I tired to resist. It took all of my strength to break through. I started coughing but struggled to make my way over to Jonny. My vision started to get blurry and I almost fell, but Fabian caught me. I limped up over to Jonny and he started crawling to me.

"Ahh!" Fabian screamed and let me go. I looked at him and the figure had the indigo mist shooting through his back to his stomach.

"Fabian!" I yelled.

"Leave the saviors be!" the figured demanded. The door flung open and the mist let go of Fabian. He dropped to the floor.

"Nina…" He let out. I limped my way towards him but he pointed to Jonny. "Get him." He whispered.

"I got him Nina." Jerome ran towards him. I limped to Jonny but by the time I got there, he was standing. I grasped his torso and he held my head with one hand and the other on my back. The figure began to speak.

"I am Anubis. You will help Isis, Thoth, Horus and I reassemble The remaining parts of Osiris. We can not find them as Seth has hidden them from us and only the saviors may find them. Nina and Jonathan Martin, you are the saviors. If you fail to find the pieces in the next seven months, you and the rest of the world will perish. In the meantime I will take something that you love the most in your lives." A picture of Gran and my uncle Maxwell. "I supposed that these two people will motivate you to find Osiris' body and assemble them." Gran and Maxwell appeared.

"Gran!" I yelled.

"Dad!" Jonny yelled at the same time. Anubis took them through the portal and the door slammed shut.

 **Find out what happens next time! How will they know who there father actually was? What will happen with Mara and Patricia? How will Fabian recover from the shot of mist from Anubis. Happy reading! :)**

 **Hey guys! Keep reading to see how Fabian's doing, how Patricia, Jonny, and Mara are, how Jonny and Nina figure out who their father is and why they are the saviors. Happy reading! :)**

 **Jonny's POV**

I feel like crying. The girl I have liked since I got here just rejected me and it's my fault her best friend hates her now, Fabian could be very badly hurt because he was trying to help us and my dad just got taken to god knows where.

"Jonny." Nina shook me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We have to get Fabian onto my bed. Can you help?"

"Yeah." I got up and got Fabians arm around my shoulder and Jerome got his other side. Once we got Fabian on the bed I looked back at Nina. She was still on the floor where she shook me and was holding her lit up phone. Her lock screen was a picture of her and her, our Gran?

"Nina." Fabian whispered. She turned around and her face was a river of tears. "Come here." She got up and trudged toward him. He sat up and held his chest.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry. This is all-" Nina started.

"No one." He whispered. Nina sat on the bedside and he wiped her tears away. His eyes were tearing up too. His eyebrows scrunched together for a look of pain. He held her face with one hand and his chest with the other. It was amazing how he was in so much pain but could not let go of her. His face was turning red and I could tell he wanted to scream.

"Jerome get Trudy." I told him. He was standing by the door waiting for that command. He rushed out the door and down the stairs.

"N-" Fabian started, "Ahhhh!" He screamed in pain. He finally released his grasp of Nina's face and gripped his chest with both hands. He probably didn't want more pain than was already happening. Nina held her hand over his chest and an abundance of tear were falling from her cheeks. She put the other on the back of his head and put her forehead to his.

"I will fix this." Nina said. Trudy and the rest of the house ran in except Mara, Patricia and Victor.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"His chest started hurting and he fell to the floor. Trudy we he needs and ambulance!" I exclaimed. Trudy ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Jerome what happened?" Amber asked.

"It happened how Jonny told it." Jerome was pale and I felt like I was too. I wanted to ask Nina and Jerome for a private conversation but then it would look as if something was up between us.

I looked at Fabian and he was pale. Nina backed herself up a bit when everyone came into the room.

"Nina, I… " Fabian slowly uttered, but his eyes closed before he could finish his sentence. Amber started crying.

"Fabian!" Nina cried.

 **Patricia's POV**

I could feel the tears streaming down and flying off my face as I ran. I ran into the woods and was heading towards my lone tree. The air was foggy and the skies were grey. I could hear Mara screaming my name a short distance back, but I knew she couldn't see me. I ran a little to the left of where my tree was so I could hide behind another while she ran by. I couldn't believe she would do that. I told her I liked him and she had to go off and snog the only guy I have ever liked. Any other guy in the world and she had to choose him. I found a big tree close to the corner of the road and the school driveway to hide behind. Once I was there she ran past but a few steps after she stopped.

"Patricia?" She asked softly. "I know you're here. You never leave school grounds no matter what." I was placing my balance on a rock, but I slipped and cracked a twig. I heard the cracks of more twigs and then I realised I could climb this tree. It had indentations from branches cut off a long time ago. I put my feet up and started climbing. About ten feet up I stopped and sat on a branch. I could barely see the ground and then Mara came into sight. She looked confused, and it's understandable. I heard sirens in the distance. Mara moved on farther away from the school. I want to head back to the house now. I have a feeling something's not right. The sirens were getting louder. I jumped down from the tree and ran back to the school as fast as I could. I saw the lights flashing getting brighter. Once I reached the drop off circle, the ambulance had pulled up. I ran inside the house and I couldn't find anyone. I ran up the stairs to Nina's room, just because it was open. Everyone but Victor, Trudy and of course Mara wasn't in there.

"What happened?" I asked Amber.

"Fabian's chest hurts very badly. They called an ambulance." I shoved through them all to get to the front. Fabian was unconscious and Nina was crying next to him. Jerome, Jonny and Fabian were all pale.

"The ambulance is here." Trudy walked in.

"I will go downstairs and talk to them." Jonny volunteered. He walked past me without looking at me. I walked to Jerome who was standing by the bed.

"Jerome what happened?" I asked him.

"He fell to the floor and said his chest hurt. We got him to the bed but he passed out shortly thereafter." He answered me. Jonny entered the room with medics. One of them started talking to Trudy.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Vaughn. We would like the other who were with him during the occurrence to follow us to the clinic." He asked. The other two medics somehow got the stretcher upstairs and strapped Fabian onto it.

"Yes sir." Trudy answered. Victor walked into the room looking upset.

"What is going on here?!" Then he looked at Fabian and calmed down. "What happened?" He asked Jerome.

"Fabian collapsed complaining about his chest." He answered.

"We want the ones who were with him to come to the clinic immediately." Mr. Vaught added. They all wheeled him out of the room the carried the stretcher down the stairs. Victor took Trudy out of the room.

"So what now?" Mick asked.

"We go to the hospital." Jonny answered.

"Hey, mate how come not all of us get to go?" Mick asked with a glare.

"Because we were with him." Jonny and Mick continued to bicker. I looked over at Jerome and Nina. He was hugging her as she stared at her bed. She had no expression on her face just tears.

"Nina," Jerome whispered. "We have to go." She looked up at him.

"Okay." Nina said. They both looked at Jonny as he was arguing with Mick. They caught his eye and he nodded. Trudy and Victor walked back in.

"Ms. Martin, Mr. Clark, and Mr. Skidmore, we have called a cab for two of you. One of you can leave now in the ambulance." Victor said. Jonny and Jerome looked at Nina. Her eyes widened and she ran out.

"How come we can't go too, Victor?" Mick asked.

"Because you don't know what happened Mr. Campbell so please drop the subject." Mick looked liked he was done a wrong. He stormed out of the room and Amber went after ran into the room.

"What-" I walked out of the room and so did Jerome. I didn't want to be anywhere around Mara.

 **Mara's POV**

Everyone left me alone with Jonny. I looked at him and we were eye to eye. All I could think of was that kiss and how Patricia hates me because of it.

"Mara I'm so-" I walked towards him and threw my arms around his neck. We both leaned in and kissed. He pulled away. "I thought you hated me."

"No I just said no because of Patricia, but she hates me now so what does it matter." I answered him. "You go now. Make sure Fabian's okay."

"You are coming with us. When I went downstairs to find Trudy, I couldn't find her at first then found her in the laundry room. I will just tell them you went looking for her but couldn't find her. The story is he collapsed on the floor complaining about his heart. Then he passed out, and if the rest of the house asks, you are going to visit a family member there." Jonny is very smart. "I will go talk to her." He held my head and kissed my forehead. "I will be right back."

He left me alone in the room. I wonder what actually happened. I sat there for a few minutes looking sad for my friend. My eyes started to tear up. Trudy came into the room with Jonny following her.

"Mara what happened?" She asked me.

"He was telling us his chest hurt and he fell to the ground. Once he passed out, I went to look for you but I couldn't find you inside. So I went around the house to see if you were tending the garden. Since I couldn't find you I just came back upstairs and there you were. And there Fabian was, so pale and-" I started to cry. I may not know what happened but I know it wasn't good.

"Okay Mara you can go to the clinic. Come here sweetie." She gave me a big hug and left the room.

"You are very good at convincing."Jonny said once he heard the door to the dorm shut.

"I really am sad about him Jonny." I told him.

"He will be okay," He started and gave me a hug, "I hope."

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Find out what is wrong with Fabian and what happens to Mara and everyone else who knows what happened.**

 **Hey guys, find out what happens to Fabian and the gang. Happy reading!**

 **Mara's POV**

 **30 minutes later**

We laid there on the bed for a while. There were no words, just tension. We couldn't imagine what was happening at the clinic with Fabian. He had his arm around me as I was hugging his torso having a tear fall ever so often. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Jerome." We both sat up.

"Come in." Jonny answered. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my bag that had my money and my phone.

"The cab is here." Jerome looked over to me and asked, "Is that all you're bringing?"

"Yeah why?" I asked him.

"Victor said we might be there overnight."

"Crap! Why didn't you say something!" Jonny yelled as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Okay I will be right down." I told Jerome. He left the room and I open my dresser. I grabbed some clothes and took out my box where I kept most of my money. I opened it and took another 50 pounds out then put it back. I reached to my backpack and grabbed my earphones and a book. I stuffed everything into my minty green nike duffle bag then headed downstairs. I met Jonny at the front door. He had a nike gymsack that looked pretty light. Jerome came up to us from the living room.

"Okay come on." We walked outside and I instantly felt the cold. I looked up at the sky and realized it was dark and clouds thickly covered the stars. I started to shiver as we put our bags in the trunk. Trudy ran out of the house.

"Mara here!" She had Nina's backpack. I guess she packed very quickly. "Take this to Nina, and tell her I put 70 pounds in the front pocket."

"Okay Trudy, thank you." She gave me a hug, then Jerome, and then Jonny.

"Be safe, loves. I will be there in the morning after everyone goes to school."

Jerome got in the front and Jonny and I sat in the back. I was freezing and relieved the heater was on. Jonny put his arm around me as the car started moving.

"Jesus, Mara!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him. He put his seat belt behind him and unzipped his jacket. "No, I'm fine Jonny."

"Nothing is fine when a girl says it's fine." He does have that right, I am freezing. He put his jacket around me and put his arm around me once again. Once we left the drop off circle everything was black. It got very creepy since the only lights were from the headlights. I was drifting to sleep on his warm chest. I was thinking or dreaming about how the night got here so quickly. Then the car started to shake. "Mara." Jonny whispered.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Whatever happens, don't help me." He told me. The car shook so hard and it stopped with a jolt. Jerome grabbed the dashboard so he wouldn't hit it with his head. I gripped myself onto Jonny and he held me tightly. I looked in front of the car and saw we fell into a crack into the ground. The car was tilting with the passengers side up. The hold was probably two to three feet wide and I couldn't tell how deep. "Babe get out." Jonny told me. He unbuckled my seatbelt while Jerome did his in the front. Jonny reached over me and opened the door. "Go!" he yelled at me. I started to climb out. Jerome jumped up of the car, took my hand and pulled me out. He put his arms around me backing us up. The ground started to shake again.

"Jonny!" I noticed the hole was getting bigger. The taxi driver was already out of the car and Jonny was halfway out when the car collapsed. It fell down the giant trench with Jonny in it. I ran out of Jerome's grasp to the edge Jonny was hanging there on a ledge. I jumped down to him because the ledge was wide.

"I said don't help me!" He said to me.

"I can't just leave you here." I held out my hand to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"You will die if you help me, we both will. I won't let me die."

"Fine, if I can't help you live, you will have to, to help me." This is the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I took a giant breath and jumped past him. Down the gaping hole.

"Mara!" The earth shook. I opened my eyes. Apparently I was sleeping and the shaking was Jonny. "Mara you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh sorry." I told him.

"We are almost here." The driver said. I looked around and there were very few lights in the distance. Jerome was asleep in the front seat with his arms folded and Jonny looked very tired. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he turned to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes.

 **Nina's POV**

 **10:00 P.M**

 **At the hospital**

We just got to the hospital.

"Please just sit here and stay calm." Mr. Vaughn told me.

"Wait! What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"We don't know yet." He sighed and walked after the other paramedics. I sat in a seat against the wall behind the emergency room clerks. I heard the doors swing open.

"You have to let us back there. Our friends are back there." I heard Jonny say. I turned around and he was holding Mara's hand and the other was on the counter.

"Sir you will have to wait like everyone else." The clerk said.

"No you don't understand we don't need help we need to get back there." Jerome stepped up. They all had bags on and Mara was holding mine.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait your turn." She said on her computer on youtube not paying attention to anything they said.

"Hey lady!" I yelled at her. She turned around. "Do your job and listen to people when they are telling you something. Quit watching Youtube and start ringing people in!" I yelled.

"You listen here you bloody-" She started but was cut off by someone behind me.

"Yulissa! Why are you yelling at people who need help? More importantly why are you on irrelevant websites?" I turned around and Mr. Vaughn was there.

"I was just-" She started.

"I didn't want an answer. You are fired Ms. Calderon." He said.

"You can't do that! I have three kids." She said.

"You should have thought of them instead of crewing around. This is your 5th time in 3 months doing crap like this and I can do anything I want. I own this clinic. Leave." He finished. She picked up her purse and left. Mr. Vaughn looked at all of them behind the counter. "Come back here kids."

"Thank you so much." Mara said.

"I sincerely apologize for that scene. Your friend is still unconscious. Let me lead you to his room. Right this way." He lead us to an open elevator. Once we were all in he pressed the button of the highest level.

"I thought that floor was only for observation?" Mara asked.

"Yes it is." Mr. Vaughn answered.

"Why is he in observation?" Jonny asked.

"Because we don't know what is wrong with him." I felt like my whole world was falling apart once he said that. It's my fault this happened to him. I lost Gran. I feel like I've lost everything, except Jonny. We got to the floor and walking to his room seemed like an eternity. Mr. Vaughn stopped walking. "We just started to run some tests before I came back down to get you again. I believe that they are done running them and now just waiting for results. This is his room." He pointed to that door to his right. "I will come back in about an hour to discuss the incident."

"Thank you." Jerome said having his hands sincerely on my shoulders. Mr. Vaughn nodded and I let out a smile of gratefulness. Once he left my smile instantly faded and I opened the door to Fabian's room. He was lying the pale and his face was emotionless.

"He's still not awake?" Mara asked. I went to the side of his bed and sat next to him. I picked his hand and he was ice cold. I held his hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"Nina can I talk to you please?" Jonny asked me. I got up without looking away from Fabian and my eyes started to tear up. That was when I looked away. I turned around and walked straight out of the room without looking up. I heard Jonny walk behind me and shut the door. "We need to figure out our parents history. It's the only way to figure out why we are cursed with this or something. We have to get our family back and I think we have to go back home to figure it out."

"I can't go home yet, Jonny. I have to stay here with Fabian." I told him. I didn't want to leave him alone.

"Look, we will only be gone for a couple weeks, I promise. He has the whole house behind him. Mara and Jerome especially. But I don't know where your house is. If we are going to figure out how to get our dad and Gran back then you need to come with me. We really don't have much time to figure this stuff out. Fabian's life is threatened if we stay here, possibly the whole world is in danger. You saw that spirit and what it is capable of…" he went on but I just turned my head. They were rushing someone else into this observation floor. I looked very closely, and I noticed the girl. The very familiar, most important girl at the moment. Joy Mercer. "Nina!" Jonny grabbed my shoulder.

"Look." I told him. Nurses started rushing to her room but then they started to come to Fabian's room. Jerome exited the room.

"Nina, Fabian's pulse stopped!" Jerome said. My heart started to race. Everything got dizzy and blurry. The room started to spin and all of the voices started to fog out. I heard footsteps while my legs turned to jelly. I saw Jonny as a blur. Then once I hit the ground, everything went black.

 **Hey guys, I deeply apologize to everyone who has been reading my story. I have not posted in about 3 months so I highly doubt you will see this message. My Water Polo season is coming to an end. I never forgot about the story, I just never had time to work on it. I promise I will have more chapters coming out soon! Happy reading! :)**

 **Hey guys, I did promise I would have out this episode soon so here we go.**

 **Jerome's POV**

 **Right After Nina Fell Cold**

"Nina!" Jonny screamed. I looked at him, he looked like he was about to cry. Mr. Vaughn came running.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She just collapsed." I answered him.

"Please help her." Jonny begged. Mr. Vaughn kneeled down.

"Has she been really stressed lately?" He asked us as he checked her vitals.

"Yes, very. She just moved here about a month ago from the Americas, she lost her Gran and her and Jonny both just found out they are twins separated at birth. Apart from her boyfriend could be dying in there and she just lost her Gran." I answered for Jonny.

"She most likely had a stress blackout. It is when someone is too stressed and they must rest. If she wakes up with in the next few minutes then she should be fine but anything longer than twenty minutes we know something is serious." Mr. Vaughn explained.

"So she is probably just fine?" Jonny asked.

"Highly positive it is only stress." He paused. "I want a bed here stat! Get this girl her own room, but no hookups!" Mr. Vaughn yelled. One of the nurses that rushed over started to help but Mr. Vaughn tapped his shoulder.

"Yes sir?" The medic stood up.

"I want her in the room next to this one." Mr. Vaughn pointed at Fabian's door.

"Yes, sir." He rushed to the room to the right and went right in.

"Thank you." Jonny said to Mr. Vaughn as he got out of the medic's way.

"I just want to help you kids. You all do not need this much stress so early in your lives. Are you two hungry?" He asked us.

"What about Mara?" I asked.

"Oh yes, go and get her." Mr. Vaughn said to Jonny. Jonny went to go and get her. "I deeply apologize for what is happening to your friend. I imagine you are very close with him since you live in the same house." He started.

"Yeah, we have known each other for years. We just lost two friends from the house in the past couple months. That is where the twins came in. They are very good friends with us now and most of us warmed up to them quickly. Everyone else is wondering how Fabian's health is, as I am the same." I concluded.

"I understand. Young adults, such as yourself, should not have to deal with this sort of pain-" He was cut off by Jonny exiting the room with Mara.

"Jerome, can I talk to you for a sec, please?" He asked me.

"Of course. Excuse me a wink, sir." I told Mr. Vaughn. He nodded. I walked over to Jonny and Mara.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"When I was out here with Nina right before she collapsed, Joy was rushed into that room." He pointed. I was suddenly urged to rush over there. Once I took a forward movement I was stopped abruptly by Jonny.

"What is wrong with you, mate?! My best bloody friend is in that room and I can't go and see-" He cut me off right before I said 'her'.

"Hey shut up, Jerome." He opened in a very quiet voice. I wanted to punch him for getting in my way. I was so mad at him. "Look we aren't here to see Joy, okay. They are watching us like a hawk and Victor will be here soon. We have to find the right moment. Considering her quick movement they might have that room very secured. Look I will go and tell him that there was a misunderstanding and you will go back into Fabian's room. Since Joy's in the corner then I want you to leave once we are in the elevator and sneak in there when all of the nurses leave it. Do you understand me, Jerome?" I looked at him. He isn't an average American. He knows how to think his way through situations in a timely manner. I have to hand it to him, he is very intelligent.

"Yeah, I understand now." I said loud enough for Mr. Vaughn to hear me. I turned to face him. "Mr. Vaughn, I am going to stay here with Fabian."

"Is everything alright, Jerome, you seem cross?" He asked me.

"No I am fine, there was just a misunderstanding is all."

"You are not hungry?"

"I will get him something to eat. I want one of us to stay here with the two of them at all times." Jonny answered for me.

"Well alright, if you insist on staying, I can't stop you. Come now, Jonny, Mara." Mr. Vaughn concluded. I watched them enter the elevator and it close. I turned around and looked at Joy's door. Then I turned to Fabian's and walked inside.

 **Nina's POV**

My eyes opened, and I still felt dizzy. The room was dim and smelled like soap. I realized I was laying in a hospital bed and I was alone in the room. I really hope I'm not dead, I can't afford to be. There were no machines. Oh, dear god, am I dead? I sat up and looked around closer. I could see there were people through the window of the door to my room. I got up even though I felt weak. My legs still felt like jelly and my head is throbbing. I opened the door and everything was so bright. It is the same hallway that I fainted in, so I guess that is a good sign. My eyes, however, could not adjust so my headache got bigger. I looked to my right and I could see the number was Fabian's room. I entered it and thankfully, Jerome was there; but where were Jonny and Mara? All I could think of now is how faint his pulse was on the machine. I looked at him and I couldn't let this happen to anyone else.

"Nina, are you okay?" Jerome asked me.

"How is he, Jerome? What happened after I fainted?" I asked him.

"He is doing better, but how are you?" He asked me once more on my health.

"I am fine, Jerome. I just can't handle seeing him like this. I think I am going to go back the the U.S. for a little bit with Jonny."

"What, why?!" After I said that, Fabian's pulse started to rise. Can he hear me?

"Fabian!" I said loudly. I ran over to the bed. "Hey, listen to me! I know you can hear me!" I said to him. "Look, I will come back from the U.S. I just need to figure out how Jonny and I are connected to this. I can't let this happen to you or anyone else. I will come back for you, and I am going to save you. You have to let me save you okay?" My eyes started to tear. My headache got bigger and I felt it pounding on both of my temples. I started to sob and my weeps were among the silence in the room; apart from the beeping of machines. His pulse started to go back to normal. I could feel his breathing patterns. They were soft. Then there was another breath, one that stood out. It was very deep and hollow. It started to scare me as it grew very long and drawn out. I started to think it was his last breath. I could sense Jerome tensing up behind me as well.

"Fabian!" Jerome gasped. I felt faint again.

"Come on, Fabian." I whispered to him. I grabbed his hand and held it to my lips. Tears were streaming down my face at that point. It was as if I flushed my face with water to wash it. I could feel my face draining of color as he let out the deep breath. It was empty and wavery, and it stopped for that moment. That one moment where the room was completely silent, not even the heart monitor made a sound. I knew it was odd because if he was dead the machine would have a long line out. That is when he drew another breath, just as long and drawn out as the last. His hand, that I was holding, twitched. My heart began to race. "Did you see that, Jerome?" I asked him. I didn't know my emotion yet, but I didn't think it was very bad.

"Nina," I heard a whisper. I thought it was Jerome, but I looked up and I saw it was Fabian's voice. "Nina," He whispered again, "it hurts." He continued.

"What does?" I asked him. Jerome got up and left the room, probably to tell the nurse.

"My heart. My heart hurts." I thought it would be his heart. The beam shot straight thru that area.

"I am going to fix it okay? I just need to get back-" He cut me off.

"Nina, I don't think I have time." He said in his ever so soft voice. His eyes were opened slightly, looking upon me.

"Fabian, don't say that. I am not going to give up on you." I assured him. My eyes started running like a faucet.

"Don't cry, just lay with me." He said. I got on the bed. It made me feel awkward considering I'm not the patient, but I didn't care. He wanted me here so here I am. "Nina, you have to go." Fabian told me. However, all I wanted to do was stay with him here. "Look, it's either you stay here and watch me die, or go and save the rest of the world from dying." He had a point. "You will lose everyone and everything, even yourself if you don't go. I need you to do this for me okay?" He looked up at the door. I turned to look at it and Jonny, Mara and Jerome were all standing there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked them with my voice hollow and cracking. Mara and Jerome had tears dropping, and Jonny looked as if he were to cry as well.

"We just got in." Jonny say in a soft voice. "Fabian do you need something to eat, bud?"

"No thanks, not right now. I fear it would hurt too much if I ate." He replied. " Maybe something later."

"Okay just say something when you are ready." Jerome said exiting the room and Mara following after. Jonny sat in the chair.I looked up at Fabian and his eyes were closed again.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"I'm still here." He whispered to me putting the arm that was already around me on my shoulder. I think he was attempting to squeeze my shoulder but didn't have enough strength. I closed my eyes and rested on him. Everything was dizzy and I felt like I was falling once again. I thought I felt myself hit the ground. I spazzed awake.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Jonny asked me. I turned to look at Fabian. He was fast asleep, not even my movements woke him. I got off the bed and sat in the chair next to Jonny.

"Have you ever fell into that fine line of sleep where you are perfectly have awake and half asleep. Where you are just there and it feels like you are falling?" I asked him.

"Yeah it happens all the time. That's what happened?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I told him. He nudged my arm with his. I looked at him and he was trying to hand me a food box. I took it and said, "Thanks."

"Remember that salmon you liked that Trudy cooked? With the extra crispy sides because she baked it in olive oil and lemon juice?"

"Yeah?"

"I got them to make it like that." He concluded. I opened the box and it made me feel better. I turned and hugged him. Tears fell from my face once again. Tonight has been a roller coaster of emotions.

 **Jerome's POV**

"Mara?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Joy is in that room right there and I want to go and-" I cut myself off because I heard footsteps. I turned around to see it was Mr. Vaughn.

"I want to show you two something." Mr. Vaughn entered. "Come with me." We followed him. He was heading to Joy's room and stopped at the window. I could see her, for the first time in what feels like forever, I finally saw her. She is so close. "We don't know what happened to her. Her name is Joy Mercer." Which I already knew, but I didn't let him know that. "There was a misprint in the paper saying that she had died. For some reason, all of those papers disappeared, someone stole the copies that were made and the files from that issue were deleted. She is the real mystery." Mr. Vaughn said. I felt like I could trust him, but I wasn't very sure. I looked down to Mara and she looked up at me. I could tell she was anxious.

"Mr. Vaughn?" She asked. He looked at her. "We know who she is. She was one of the members of our house that left." Mr. Vaughn looked surprised.

"Do you want to inside and she her?!" He asked us.

"We do. Mr. Vaughan Fabian woke up very briefly. He talked to Nina and asked her to stay with her. I think he fell asleep. He mentioned that his heart hurt and he was afraid it would be worse if he ate." I told him.

"I will go check on him. You are free to enter this room." He rushed off.

"Are you ready?" Mara asked me.

"I think so." I said. I pulled the handle to her door and opened it.

 **Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't as exciting but I got it done. I promise Once Victor gets to the hospital, conflicts will occur.**


End file.
